Coming back
by FlourGirl21
Summary: Katniss leaves, fleeing into the woods with Gale and their families but the pain of leaving Peeta is to great and she returns after almost four years, finding everything she once loved to be different, very. Now she must fight for the one she loves, to bring back her boy with the bread, her dandelion. what happened, how did catching fire and Mockingjay play out with Peeta. No G/K.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; this is a redo of my other story returning home, hopefully better. Summary; Katniss takes her family and gales, running off into the woods leaving behind Peeta and the troubles of Panem. Now after nearly 4 years of crippling pain and loss Katniss is bring them back to 12, back to the life she left. How different is this new world, one without the capitol and what changes await her.

Warning; completely new type of Peeta, not a wishy-washy, feelings guy. More hardened to the world, more dangerous.

Prologue.

Katniss POV.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am a coward. Perhaps the biggest one in the world, most certainly the biggest in my family, in Panem. You see when I was younger I was entered into the hunger games, forced to play an act with a boy I thought, at first was a liar, cheat and murder. Only later did I find out, did I realise he was the most sincere, caring and loving person ever but even then my part was acted. We... I upstaged the capitol, made a fool out of the presidents games, out of him himself and he was not forgiving. Forced to continue the act when arriving home, I tried to ignore him, put him at arm's length but the more I did the more the nightmare took me, the crippling depression, that to this day I haven't been able to shake. When we went on the victory tour, the gravity of my actions became aware, I would have to live a life with Peeta, be with him, marry him, start a family with him, the things I didn't want. That's when I made my decision, one that Gale had suggested the morning of the reaping, run away. Take our family and leave twelve and just run, survive in the woods, that's what we did. Almost four years ago.

The night of my decision I went to gale and told him the plan, to leave at sunrise the next morning, he was of course over joy at this, we where running away together, though not the way he thought. Sometimes we fight, him asking me why? My answer is the same, because you never saw me as anything other than catnip until Peeta, his love was real your was jealousy. I only wish I knew that the night before. I left my house after everyone had gone to sleep, both my sister and Prim agreeing, I had to tell Peeta though, if I left him the capitol, Snow would take his anger and vengeance out on him. I knock on the door of his house, no answer so I quietly let myself in, heading up stairs to his room. When I opened it Peeta was on his bed, the side table light on, a drawing pad in his hand as he sketched. His eye's shot up and widened when he saw me, he stood up asking if everything was all right, I never answered instead I connected my lips to his in a messy, wet kiss. He was caught by surprise but quickly returned it and I started to walk us over to the bed, pushing him down and straddling him, I clawed at his shirt, him at mine as the kissing became frantic and passionate, burning between us, never had I felt that desire than when I was with Peeta. When we where fully unclothed he stopped, asking if I wanted this my response was to reconnect my lips and lock my legs around his waist pulling him into me, the small amount of discomfort I felt was nothing compared to the immense pleasure that he brought me, not one, twice or three times but we continued onto our fifth round during the night, both having multiple release, me more than him. The best and worst night of my life. The best because I gave myself to Peeta, in body and soul. The worst because I made the biggest mistake, I left him in the bed we made love in, not telling him of the plan, using him as a distraction. I was so fucking stupid.

When I arrived at the edge of the woods, my family in tow and Gales already there, Prim asked about Peeta, I lied telling her he refused to come. We left that morning disappearing into the woods, never finding out what happened to Peeta, Haymitch or twelve.

For about 3 months we travelled, making very good progress but a sickness that took over me force us to slow and eventually stop. After my mother examining me, asking a few personal question, telling my to pee into a bowl, mixing it with herbs, she gave me the worst news ever, I was pregnant. I blacked out right then and there. When I awoke I was laying in a cave, everyone gathered around a fire, eating what Gale must have caught, though he had a look of disgust on his face. Prim was the first to notice me, rushing over and hugging me, my mother next. Then came the questions.

"Who is the father? Is it Gale?" by the scoff that he gave, she knew the answer was no.

"Peeta?" Prim said, the tears bursting forward enough for them to understand. What happened next was, as my mother told me parental protection. The urge for mother to protect her child from everything, with fathers it was different. Should it be a girl they'd be over protective, a boy they help them get into trouble while still looking out for them but it was gales words that should me, looking back at it that I'm a natural mother, just not a good person.

"We'll I think we know what should be done, Miss Everdeen, Prim you know the plants that will cause a miscarriage, I'll go with you to get them." he said standing, rage. Pure, utter, rage boiled through my whole body. I was up in a second, pushing the sickening feeling down, grabbing my bow, knocking an arrow and pointing it right between his eye's.

"IF ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MINE AND PEETA'S CHILD... YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE FOREST ALIVE. I'LL BURY YOU OUT HERE." Everyone was sitting, shocked, mouth hanging open but gale didn't back down yet.

"Why the fuck would you want to have baker boys kid, it's meant to be me and you!" he shouts.

"Long ago,in another life maybe I felt a small something for you but not any-more, never. I'll never be with you. You only noticed me when Peeta did, your jealous someone loved me for me and was taking me away from you. You're a sick bastard, this is mine and Peeta's child you won't have anything to do with them." anger burned in his eye's but mine was a hundred times stronger.

"Well I don't see baker boy here!" he smirks, clearly think about how I told them the lie.

"He would be if I wasn't such a coward and left him after getting, the best royal fuck of my life. He's the only one that'll

ever get to do that!" I shouted back at him, his eye's showing disbelief, jealousy and hatred. "What don't believe me, how the fuck do you think girls get pregnant, he made love to me five times that night, the best in the world and I'm a coward for leaving him." he slapped me hard, right across the cheek.

"One time Gale, raise a hand to me again and your dead, not hurt, maimed or disfigured, dead. D.E.A.D!" I shout and let the arrow lose, it grazing the side of his head, opening a nice long wound that pissed with blood.

The rest of the night was spent me, mum and prim discussing the options, Gale and his family over the other side of the cave, treating his wound. It was too risky to head back, both fear of the capitol and the biggest, losing my baby. We all agreed, though it was strained that we find somewhere to set up and hold out, at least until I have come to term and delivered the baby. That's where we been since, we made a home here, or as best one we could, though the I've had the same problem now for months, years even. This is not home, for me or my little girl. Dandelion Everdeen Mellark, she carries Peeta's last name, she always will. The first time I held her in my arms I cried, Peeta should have been there to see her, she's perfect. Small, little turf of dark hair, Peeta's lips, full and puffy and my facial features. The most striking feature about her was when she opened her eye's for the first time, deep, amazing, shining blue eye's. Peeta's eyes staring back at me, it brought me to tears and I cried. Tears of joy, pure happiness and bottomless sorrow, that Peeta was here with me. Everything made worse with her first words, I had shown her the one photo I had of Peeta telling her over and over that he was her daddy, that he loved her and always will. Her first words, six and a half months old, while grasping for the picture, "Da-Da" again tears where streaming down my face and that's when the decision was made, my decision one I spoke over with everyone. I told them I would be returning to twelve, mother and Prim agreed but there was a problem, Danny as we called her for short was to young. We would need to wait, until she was at least two years old. That made things worst, worst because Peeta would miss out on two years of his daughter life and our life together. So I just waited, went about raising my daughter, keeping my distance from Gale, never letting him hold or be alone with Danny.

Two and a half agonising years past and know we stand outside of district twelve, the fence nowhere to be seen, neither is the district it's self. Walking to where the seam was, we find it barren, only ash and rubble left. We walk through coming to the merchant part of twelve, a few buildings, newly built and some under construction but that's it, again most just being rubble.

What the hell happened?

I rush to victors village, Danny in my arms, it stands, every house save one having a light on inside. Even my old one has new people in it, only Peeta's lay empty. I rush over slamming the door open and calling his name, nothing and it looks like it has been touched in...

"Three months, sweetheart." we all spin around, Haymitch a flask in one hand leaning against the door frame. He takes a swig then looks at me and Danny. "You know when Peeta came to me and told me you left... I didn't think you'd be that be that stupid and that much of a coward." he sighs, taking another swig. " but I guess I been wrong before... Nice kid, you get married to Mr Hunter here?" he ask pointing at Gale, a look of disgust over takes my face.

"No, just fucked him and had his kid... you really should be here tomorrow when Peeta arrives back. He... he might just snap again and kill you. Leave." tears begin to form, what the hell has happened.

"HAYMITCH!" I yell rushing out to meet him. "She's not Gale's, She's Peeta's. His daughter, I've only ever been like that with him." I tell him and he studies me for a moment, he always could tell when I lied.

"Your... you're not lying." he sighs again, deeply. As though he's trying to figure something out. "You'll never deserve that boy, not in a thousand life times but you should know what's happened... so... so you can be prepared." I don't like where this is going.

"Come on, all of you. Things are different, completely." with that he walks over to his house and we fallow, something tells me I'm not going to like what I hear.

A/N; so that's the prologue/ opening scene for the first chapter. With Katniss gone there was no Mockingjay, things happened quiet different but some-things, like Peeta's high-jacking stayed almost the same. Everything will be revealed next chapter, which will most be revealing what happened in place of catching fire and Mockingjay.

See you next time and thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated to help me improve or if you have any suggestions.

Bye.

FlourGirl21.


	2. Chapter 2 My actions, consequences

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews. The next chapters are going to be from Peeta's POV, the first couple completely retelling catching fire, the next a retell of Mockingjay. It starts a week after Katniss left, so the quarter quell is going to be announced soon, still got some things to go through first, some-things didn't happen like Gales whipping and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little heavy but it needs to be this way for Peeta to change into the man glimpsed at the start of the chapter. ****last thing i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, please forgive. onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Part 1**

**my actions, consequences. **

**Peeta POV.**

**-Peeta 21 years old.-**

I stand here, in the old tribute building looking out over the setting sun of the capitol, the rebuilding of it still taken place. One more speech, one more and I can go back to twelve. I've seen enough of this place to last a life time, enough of war... war that me and Katniss started, that I ended and relit, a war that I lead, that I died in. a war that at the age of 21 I feel like a seasoned old war veteran, my eye's show the war I've been in. no longer the bright deep blue but starting to fade into dull pale blue. War, war has made a statue of me, one that wants to return to its home and live out, however short the rest of my days alone, peacefully in silence. That's all I want, an end to the madness in my head, I want silence to fall.

**start of flashback.-**

It's been a week and I'm coming to the uneasy fact, the horrible pain that Katniss has gone. She choose a life with Gale, a life free of the games, the capitol and me, the star-crossed lover act. Truly that was what we where, doomed to never be together, doomed to live a life apart, knowing she was in the arms of another man, her choice. For the past six days, I've search the whole districts, certain that she wouldn't, couldn't leave me after the night we spent, pure passion between the both of us, words of lust, passion... love and devotion. I thought... I thought that I had finally got Katniss, my Katniss but I never did have her, not like I wanted, not for all of time itself. She left. After the time spent searching, yelling at Haymitch, begging him to help, crying every night, not sleeping, eating. I shut down but now I know, she's not coming back, in this world, time and place I'm alone, so very alone.

When I awake the sorrow grips my heart, pulling at it, reminding me that the warm and comfort I felt, falling asleep next to her is gone. Walking down stairs, the house, the village, the district missing something, Katniss. I walk into the kitchen, shaking my head at the smell, Haymitch. He sits at the table, shoving three-day old bread into his mouth.

"Finally got up kid." he spit food all over the place, I sigh and grab a cup of tea, sitting opposite him. "You'll need to shape up, the capitol will find out she's gone, you'll need to get your story correct."

"That he will Mr Abernathy." our eye's widen, both staring back at us, surly he wouldn't come here. We slowly turn our heads, coming face to face with President Snow. He walks across the kitchen, taking a cup and saucer and pouring tea for himself, sitting at the head of the table, he slowly sips the tea, blood and pungent rose smell filling the room.

"Originally, at the start of the tour Miss Everdeen and myself made an agreement, not to lie. Things go along so much smoother, now I offer this agreement to you two... men." another sip of the tea, placing it on the table. "Well?"

Haymitch speaks for both of us, me unable to speak. "We agree, we won't lie."

"Good, very good. Mr Mellark here seems to have lost his voice." the look Haymitch gives me, find it clearly written in his eye's.

"Sorry Mr President, with everything going on and you arriving, I'm just off-balance." he bobs his head a couple of times.

"Now we talk, a very serious one that could have dire outcomes should the truth, the whole truth not be reviled. I'm making myself understood... yes." we both nod, basically we fuck up people start to die. "Now... Miss Everdeen and I came to an arrangement, you see you and her act of defiance, upstaging the games and the capitol have caused trouble to arise in the districts, trouble that she was to sort out by convincing every one of her love for you, thus you see my problem. She failed and not only that but she has run off with another man, one who to protect the nation, the capitol was told to be her cousin. Now her departure, with him, leaving you behind has brought many problems that will soon become aware to the nation." he sighs, taking another sip of the tea, I glance over a Haymitch, worry etched all over his face.

"Now I can forgive you two, in part should you tell me where she has gone." he state firmly.

"We... We don't know..." I trail off.

"That answer doesn't sound honest Mr Mellark, how can I believe a boy who claim to love and watch her every day doesn't know where she has gone. Do you take me for a fool."

"NO! I honestly don't... she was here... a week ago, she spent the night but in the morning... in the morning she was gone. I don't know where. I've been searching for the past week for any sign, there's been nothing." he looks at me, mulling over all of this before turning to Haymitch.

"And you Mr Abernathy, the girl you worked so hard to keep alive. Even at the expense of Mr Mellark here, do you presume to tell me you have no idea where she is?" he ask, I can feel something is wrong, almost as though he expected this.

"No Mr President. I don't know where the stupid girl has gone." he tells him evenly, Snow bobbing his head, something is definitely wrong. He stands making his way to the door, stopping after opening it.

"Follow me please, if you both." we get up slowly making our way out the back of the house, my eye's watering, fear pumping through my body. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Their in my back garden, surrounded by peacekeepers, beaten and bloody is my dad, peacekeepers holding him down on his hands and knees.

"DAD!" I shout trying to run to him, only to have two brutes shove me back, Haymitch wrapping his arms around me and holding me back.

"Now! Mr Mellark, Mr Abernathy. Tell me where Miss Everdeen is and you can save your father life." What! No, no, no.

"Please, if I knew I'd tell you, please Mr President, please I'm begging you. Don't hurt him." I've given up trying to struggle against Haymitch, instead dropping to my knees.

"This is not the answer I want to hear." he nods to a peacekeeper, who draws his knife and holds it to my father neck, the blood rushing through my body, tears streaming down my face.

"Please Mr President, look at him. He's tell you if he had any idea where she went but he doesn't, neither do I. If I had to guess the woods." he says, his voice betraying how calm he looks, he scared just the same as me.

"Mr Abernathy... shame I thought you where smarter, you must understand what's going on here, she failed therefore he failed and we both know the price of showing the capitol up." And just like that I know what's going to happen, we showed the capitol up, we need to pay. I look at my father, his blue eye's, my eye's staring right back at him. A silent conversation going on between our eye's.

"_Peeta, my brave boy, my son. I love you, I always will. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as a child but I've never been prouder of anything other than you, you're a great young man and you'll turn out even greater when your older. I love you son, never forget that."_

"Daddy!" I shout, as time slows, Snow nods his head and I watch in slow motion as the blade I brought across his neck, blood spilling down his clothes, his eye's looking with mine, sorrow and pain fill them as they cloud over and the peacekeeper shoves him. He fell to the ground, dead and blood draining and pooling around his upper body.

"NOOOOO!" I scream, louder than ever before. Breaking free of Haymitch and running over to my dad, I pull his body over, not caring about kneeling in the blood. Laying his head on my lap as I cover the wound with my hands, screaming for help but not one of the peacekeepers moving, nor Haymitch who has tears in his eye's. They all know he gone, I'm just a little boy now, he dead father in his arms. Snow walks over to me, my whole body covered with blood and I look at him, begging to understand why.

"I think I believe you now Mr Mellark, though your punishment will come, there be questions to answer and you'll say exactly what I tell you to, unless you wish me to pay a visit to your family, brothers two older right, perhaps your mother?" My eyes' stinging with tears. I shake my head vigorously.

"No... please." I swallow the sick rising up. "I'll do anything you say... just please." I beg, the only thing left of me, a small little scared boy.

"Good." he turns sharp and walks away the peacekeepers falling in behind him, I remain rooted, my father in my arms, the tears still falling. Haymitch slowly walks over to me though I pay no attention, till he tries to move me.

"Peeta come on, we'll get you cleaned up." he says placing a hand on my should, I shake it off.

"don't touch me!." I snap quickly, my eye's refocusing on my dad, I just sit there, holding him. I never realised what time went to phone the bakery but the next voice to speak is Rye.

"Peeta." he whisper, yells. Eye's wide, shock and horror showing, the same for Luther and my mum as the inch closer, there eye's not believing the site before them. They stop, just at the edge of the blood, tears flowing freely.

"What... Why... When..." Luther gulps out, I don't speak, I say nothing refusing to move or be moved.

"Snow, he... he wasn't happy Peeta and Katniss survived the hunger games. She... she's gone now."

"Peeta, oh my god... dad." Rye says.

"Where did they take kat-" I stop him for speaking her name.

"Don't!" I snap, them gasping in horror. "Don't ever speak that name again, never. Just... just get people to help me carry him." I tell them, they nod not understanding what's happening but finally coming to terms with the fact dad is dead, in my arms. It's all her fault. When they return, Darius and Thom, with them carry a stretcher and blanket they wait for me to give them any sign that they should attempt to move him. I place a kiss on his forehead before smoothing out this hair, blood matted to it. I lay him gentle down before standing, one look is enough for the others, my brother and myself included to move over and help place him gentle on the stretcher. When the pick him up, we move him over to the horse and cart, loading him into the back and draping the blanket over him. My mother, who up till this point has been silent, shedding tears walks up to me and slaps me. This is one like before, not one filled with hatred and disgust but one of sorrow and regret. She hits me again and again before collapsing in-front of me, I catch her as she sobs, she cries out his name over and over, the woman who fell in love with my dad finally back. I just hug her, my own silent tears making their way down my cheeks, both my brothers the same as well as the place their hands on my shoulder. They both know my relationship with dad was special, that we enjoyed each others company, that we where both near identical, that he loved me and I him more than anything in the world and now, now I had gotten him killed.

Thom walks up to us. "We'll take him to be prepared." simply stating bring fresh tears, Thom was a good friend to dad and hearing him say this just makes it all the more real. I nod and he and Darius walk away leading the cart with them, Rye speaking next.

"We... We should get home."

"No." I tell them. "your staying with me, the bakery is closed... until I say other wise." I need them to stay with me, Snow's threat about visiting my family flashing in my mind, the bakery is an easy target for an "Accident" to happen. They nod, clearly knowing not to argue. I pull my mother back and see she, like me and my brothers are covered in dad's blood. I look at Haymitch but he already understands.

"Don't worry kid, go. Take the family home and wash, I'll go to the bakery, close it up and bring cloths to your house." I nod and Wheaton hands him the keys, telling him the easiest way to shut the ovens off. "Right, I'll be back as soon as, until then lock the doors and stay inside. I have a key so I'll be the only one to get inside." he begins to walk away and I lead our family, now minis our dad into my victor's house, doing as Haymitch said and locking the doors and closing the curtains. I lead my mother up to the second floor, telling my brothers to use one of the showers in the guest rooms and my mother the other. They don't speak but nod, no one knowing what to say. As I close the door to my bathroom I get a look at myself in the mirror of the bathroom, a horror site. Blood everywhere, on my face, lips, hands, neck, shirt, trouser, hair matted smooth with blood. I rip the clothes off turning the water to scolding and scrubbing myself of all the blood, the water running red. I collapse into a heap sobbing uncontrollably, whispering "Daddy" over and over like a small child, I don't even remember dragging myself to bed before the darkness took me.

When I wake, for one brief second I'm back, the night after Katniss and I made love, my dad still alive and at the bakery but the horror of real life soon puts a stop to that. Reminding me that she left, it wasn't love just a goodbye, thanks for everything, hope you die quick. My father dead, by Snow, By Katniss. Instead of sorrow and crippling pain taking me, it's only anger, hatred and rage. Before I know it, I've destroyed the whole room, the bed lay tipped, the sheets ripped, the cabinet, dresser and wardrobe lay in pieces, shards of glass everywhere and the wall and doors dented from the amount of punches I've thrown at them.

The blood rushing through my body, I'm vaguely aware of the sound of knocking coming from my bedroom door. Haymitch, seeing the room leads me down stairs and into the kitchen, my mother and brothers already there. I sit at the table, Haymitch gather a warm bowl of water, disinfectant, and cloths. As Haymitch tends to my hands, Luther asks the first and only question there is to ask.

"Why...?" I sigh, if I thought my family was hurting then I was wrong, they'll hate me for what I've done.

"Because of me... I... Katniss ran away, Snow he killed dad because of our act." I tell them and to my surprise my mother is the one to comfort me.

"You can't help who you fall for Peeta... you didn't make her run, you didn't make Snow kill your father, I can see it, you begged him to stop, you tried to save him." the tears roll down my face and my mother hugs me, like a little child I hold onto her for life. "my brave little boy, you did nothing wrong. Hush, everything's going to be fine, we'll get through this." I nod into her, finally having the mummy I always wanted but at a terrible price, one I never wanted to pay. After the sobs have broken down into whimpers, the knocking at the door comes, Haymitch answering it, Thom comes in. my normal thing to do would be to offer a drink but now manners are the last thing on my mind

"I'm sorry for this, we've... we've made the arrangements. The funerals tonight."

"What!... how... why so soon." I ask, these things normally take a week or so in district 12.

"Peeta... the capitol had everything sent for and prepared." and it hits me like a tone of bricks, Snow came to twelve intent on killing my father, or at least one of my family members. I nod and thank Thom for everything but he doesn't leave.

"Is there something else?" I ask.

"Yeah... Cray, he sent these up for you, the capitol seal is on them." he hands me papers and I carefully open them, revealing two tickets, one for me, the other Haymitch, tomorrow, the one o'clock train and Effie will be here tonight to make sure we're on time and schedule. I numbly slide the tickets over to Haymitch, this is Snow already putting into action the plans he has for me to explain the Katniss situation.

"we're leaving tomorrow, got to go to the capitol. I'm not sure how long, the tickets are open return. So any-time." Haymitch finishes.

"What! Why?" Rye shouts, him like the rest of my family are confused.

"Snow lost a victor, not just that she got away with her family, Gales too and we were supposed to be watched. If there's one thing Snow can't tolerate, it's being made a fool of and Katniss has done just that, so someone has to pay and Snow decided it to be Peeta, the other half to the act." Haymitch calmly tells them, I just sit thinking about all of the outcomes I thought possible on the victory tour this wasn't one of them. The rest of the day is spent mulling around, everyone in their own world, Rye, Luther and my mum trying to come to grasp with everything's that's happened in the past day, Haymitch trying to figure out a way I, we come out of this alive. Me I'm no where but everywhere, thinking about the past day, how to survive, what Snow has planned, why Katniss would do this. I never find out any of the answers, Thom reappearing at the door, it's time.

I don't say anything at his funeral, what can I say to his friends, sorry I got my dad killed. People, friends from school all talk about what kind of man he was, caring, compassionate, forgiving, righteous, the best kind even people from the seam talk of how he never let the class system change him, he never thought any lower of a man or family because of their background. They all talk how they see that in me, how the see the life he lived in me but I can't see it, not any-more and I don't deserve it. My mother is the one to light the funeral pyre, districts twelve way of freeing the soul and letting it move on. The rain starts people make their way under the gazebos to stay shelter and have a few drinks but not me, I stay and watch the fire burn, the last image of my dad. The flames roar with life, his life, they boil the water on my face, I'm unaware of how much is rain and how much are my tears. I stand there for a long time, the pyre breaking down and eventually only small flames burn as the last part of my father's life fades, the rain having stop, Haymitch is by my side.

"Kid I'm sorry, I really am but we need to go." I turn looking at him, then back to the pyre I nod and walk with him back to victor village, he already brought my family back here. When we enter I can hear two people talking, walking in the living room, my mother and Effie sit talking. Well Effie doing most of the talking my mother mumbling her responses.

"Peeta!" she squeals and hugs me. "I'm so sorry to hear about ka-"

"NO! Not here we have a schedule to keep, boy go get your bags we got a train in fifteen." Haymitch tells me, I numbly nod and walk away back up stair to get my bags. Soon enough after an awkward good-bye, my brothers and mother telling me to come back, different from the last time I left I'm aboard the train, Haymitch having told Effie what happened. She hasn't said anything or if she has I've not paid attention to it, I just sit in the back cart looking out the large window at the passing scenery. I don't eat, drink or move at all, other than to go to the bathroom. A day and a half later and I'm in the capitol, the train ride having gone eerily quiet and mute. Haymitch was the only one that could talk to me, he told me what had happened to him, how like me he had shown the capitol up, how he hadn't planned it. He told me in his games there where cliffs, that if you fell off you were thrown right back. The capitol way of stopping tributes committing suicide. At the end of his games, bleeding, battered and bruised he made his way there to the cliffs, the second and only other tribute following him. He collapsed at the cliffs, only just dodging the axe she throw, he knew it would return soon but until then it was just them, holding their insides, bleeding and slowly dying. He waited and the look of horror on her face, Haymitch still laughs today as the axe shot back and in-bedded in her chest. He won but at the price of using the arena and thus the capitol to do it, he showed the capitol up, made them the killer and Snow was not happy about it, his family, his girlfriend murder, by accident of course though Snow made no secret as to deceive Haymitch that he arranged it. He knows to some degree what I'm going through but each of us experienced it differently.

When we arrive in the capitol where grabbed right off the train, lead to a blacked out car and shoved in. told that we're going to the Presidential palace, Snow wants to talk, right away and both I and Haymitch have a sense of dread slowly growing.

We walk into the palace, being directly lead to his office. President snow sitting at his desk, another man to his left.

Snow must see me looking as he introduces him. "Plutarch Heavenbee, new head game-maker for this upcoming quarter quell." Snow tells us, not looking up from what ever he's working on. "Please, sit." as we do, all I can think of is my father, the cold look in Snow's eyes as he ordered his men to end my father's life.

"The funeral, was everything to your liking Mr Mellark?" he asks finally looking up at me, my eye's water at the mention, thankfully Haymitch, like me has a nark for surviving.

"Everything went perfectly, we thank you for it Mr President. Peeta himself would thank you but I'm sure you can understand that he's a bit emotional." me and Haymitch, well just Haymitch but me not disagreeing basically thanking the man responsible for my fathers dead.

"Yes of course. A nasty outcome but I'm afraid that outcome was unavoidable, as is the next. You see, as I told miss Everdeen I have a problem your love act, on her part has created uprising in the districts as I'm sure your well aware. I asked her to convince me that the act was real, obviously she, like I'm sure you and Mr Abernathy had come to understand didn't work. Now the uprising have gotten worse and the fact miss Everdeen has run off, with her... real lover adds problems to my system." he finishes and a twinge of pain shoots through my heart at the mention of Katniss and Gale.

"What... what can we do to help?" I ask, he smiles evilly.

"Well you see Mr Mellark after going over a few situations with Mr Heavenbee, we've come to an agreement. You'll go on stage, present yourself denouncing Miss Everdeen and her actions, show the world, the districts that she is nothing other than a coward, a stupid girl who betrayed the generosity of the capitol. You'll apologise to the capitol and you'll accept the consequences of the actions you have caused." I nod numbly at him, all fight have left my body, I'm broken snow knows this and he knows now I'm his to control.

"Good, I'm glad you'll be co-operating in this matter, now to discuss the punishment. As you know your well-loved by the capitol and I can't have myself less two victors, not now. You'll be whip, live on the air, in-front of the nation as a display, you'll accept the punishment stating that no one, victor or commoner is above the capitol justice. Am I understood." again I only nod. "An answer would go far Mr Mellark."

"I understand President Snow, I'll do what you say." he nods his head, Mr Heavenbee leaving to get things ready.

"Good... fifty lashes Mr Mellark, you'll receive. Not a single one less." I nod, Haymitch having sat silent through this all. "Well gentlemen until tomorrow, 9am." with that we're dismissed and taken back to the training centre.

I don't eat that night, I lock myself in my room closing off the world for the night. Crying away into the morning of the night, the darkness never taking me but always there, always a constant companion, a tormentor in the dark. It shows things, things that are, that where, things that could have been but never will. I see them all and they are my company for the night, until Effie call the next morning and I'm lead, along with Haymitch under armed guard to the tribute parade centre, my whipping and deceleration to be made a the end of the parade road. The stage set up, the whipping posts, they'll stretch my arms to the side, baring me in a "X" so the world can see the lashes. They waste no time in leading Haymitch and I to the stage, Snow standing above on the podium. The crowd speaking and mumbling loudly, all wonder why only one half of the star-crossed lovers are here. President Snow raises his hands, the crowd growing silent.

"Thank you, as you all wonder why we stand before you today, why only Mr Mellark stands here today without Miss Everdeen, tragedy has befallen us but I will granite you it's not in the way you'd believe. Mr Mellark will explain, his actions having consequences for himself that we will all bear witness to." he nods to me and I take my place at the front of the stage, one thought going through my head. Get this right.

"I'm sorry..." everyone waiting as I try to find the words to start. "I've was never brought up to lie, one thing my father always taught me was not to lie, to tell the truth not mater if it got you into trouble but I have to apologise. I have lied, to everyone... not at the start, no then I thought that what we had, what we showed you was real but as we returned home... she... she revealed her true self." I take a deep breath, part of me screams not to say the next words but the other part reminds me what her actions have caused. Then I come to one conclusion, I need to protect my family. Katniss is gone, never to be seen again, look out for myself and my family, as she did for her and her family. "She lied to you, me, Haymitch. Her feelings where a lie. Her only reason for saving me was not to live with the guilt, she wanted to repay a debt, one that long ago happened and meant nothing. I was a blind fool believing that what we had was something real, her cousin was not that either. In fact her so-called cousin was the one she ran away with. When we came on tour I knew... I knew that her feeling where false but I lied to you and the president, I betray you generosity, your trust." I don't let the tears fall, I can not for any of it. "My actions have caused uprising in the districts beyond and I speak to those people know, stop. Lay down your arms and stop the fighting, this will only lead to war and when that's done with there'll be no winner, the cost thousands dead, burnt, homes destroyed. You fallow the symbol of the Mockingjay but I'm here today to tell you, you fallow a false idol, one that will not help you, lead you to some glorious victory. No in the end all that Katniss thought about was herself, how it effected her and she left... like a coward she abandoned you." I sigh, licking my lips, the words each and every one making my mouth dry as they come out. "You can't, shouldn't follow this sign. It will, like me lead you only to pain and suffering." I hold my head up as the guards come up behind me, grasping me by the wrist and hauling me over to the post, stringing my arms up and slicing the shirt open. I speak to the cameras, they still carry my voice to the district.

-The districts themselves at this point having stopped the fighting and are listening, they can't believe what they're hearing but the sadness, the finality of Peeta's voice ringing home the truth of his words.-

"What happens now is punishment, for my actions, I unknowingly and in part knowing help a rebel to lie to you all, to save herself, she has brought nothing but pain since she became a victor. We must stop putting her on some pedestal, she is a coward and nothing more-" with that last phrase the whip my contact with my skin, lashing down my back, from right shoulder to just above the top of my hip. The searing pain, nothing like I've ever felt. Even Cato's sword plunging into my leg wasn't this bad.

_**2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...**_

it's on number eleven that I lose it and cry out in pain, the lashes continuing on, each one I can blurrily see on the screens, they remove the flesh from my back, a few starting to show the deep muscle.

_**21...22...23...24...25...**_

half way there, I can't do this, the pain. It's all I can feel. It's not hurt burning pain but cold burning pain. Frost burn type of pain, I know that getting cold isn't a good sign, the whipping continuing. My screams have become groans of pain. I slump my head to the side, just catching Haymitch. He has unshed tears but like me during the speech he can't let them show, he has to show he agrees with this.

_**35...36...37...38...39...40...**_

as the fortieth lash lands on my back I black out, the pain, the blood loss too much to handle. My only wish now is for the soft blanket of darkness to keep me there, where it pain-free... for now.

I awaken in a white room, much like the one after the games. Haymitch is to my right. He looks terrible but notice me. I groan as I try to push myself off my stomach.

"No... no kid just rest. The medicine is still working, it'll heal them nicely but it'll take a few days." I don't protest I just slip back into the darkness. The next time I wake I know where I am. This time, though the pain is there I'm able to push myself up off the bed and walk out the room, leaning heavily on the side-wall for support. I enter the living cart and Haymitch is up instantly.

"Kid! you damn idiot... you should be resting, you'll tear the wounds back open."

"you know me old man, never been smart." my twisted sense and awkward humour drawing a dark chuckle from Haymitch, as he sets me down in a chair.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week, Snow patched you up good, wanted you ready. The wounds will heal fully in the next week or so."

"Why? Why not let me suffer." In response he doesn't speak, he just turns the television on a reply of the day I was whipped showing but at the end. I watch myself get dragged away, Haymitch following but the camera stays on the stage, on president Snow.

"Now I know this comes as a shock to us all but I promise you, Miss Everdeen and her rebel friends will be found and brought to justice." the crowd cheering, he raises his hands and speak again.

"Now onto the quell, as a good will gesture to Mr Mellark, for helping and admitting his wrong doing the games will be held back by a month for him to properly recover but now to the reading of the card." a man brings a box, Haymitch face pales at it, he already knows what the quell is. Snow picks one and opens it, I can tell the look of shock he gives is fake.

"To remind those that even the strongest are not more powerful than the capitol, the tribute for this years games will be reap from the current pool of victors." with that I pale as well, sick raising in my throat but snow isn't finished. "Now this is a surprise and a problem, we have no district twelve female victor any-more. so... in order for the games to continue in a fair way, the tributes from twelve will use all the remain victors." I get what he means, mine and Katniss's actions have just gotten the victors a death warrant and worst of all me and Haymitch together are going into the game, no mentor to get us sponsored. Snow's cleaver, the victor's from twelve victors are going to die and with that my head lulls back and I loss conscious.

**A/N; so that's the end of part one, the next part will show the training and games before leading onto Mockingjay, there may be little snip bits in Katniss POV, as she is hearing this from Haymitch but in most it'll only be from Peeta's point of view and be a few chapters ahead before they reunite with each other.**

**thanks for reading and see you next time.**

**Flourgirl21.**


	3. 2 part 2 Rise from Ashes

**A/N; thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people are liking it. One guest asked why Snow would high-jack Peeta, well you'll have to wait for that chapter all will be explained but there is a reason for it, when I said it stays the same just meant it still happens but there'll be changes as to what his reactions are, what it does to him. Sorry for the confusion. Onto part 2, which I sort because I thought it would be good to end it here, the chapter ends with a new thing, one I hope you'll like and one that is important to the story. **

**Part 2.**

**Rise from ashes.**

**Katniss's POV, 21 years old.**

I can't believe what I'm hearing, Snow did this to Peeta because I left, I sit there with my family crying and grasping onto Danni, holding her the only part of Peeta that I have left like a life line. Watching the recordings was one of the worst things I've had to endure but I need to go on. Haymitch hands me a glass of water, tissues and pats my shoulder. He's older than I remember, new scars and I can tell new nightmares to deal with.

"Do you want to rest or continue sweetheart." the reminder of the old pet name for me, not matter how much it pissed me off actually brings a soft chuckle from me.

"How long until he's back in twelve?" Haymitch looks at the clock then back to me.

"About 6 hours. You want to continue?" I nod and he starts back up. "We got back and Peeta took about two days before he was up, dragging my sorry ass with him. Training he said, we'd train like the careers of district 1 & 2 and that dear Katniss was just the start of a new Peeta."

**-start of flashback- Peeta's POV.**

For months now I've been training, dragging Haymitch out at the crack of dawn, running, weightlifting, sword fighting, knife throwing, snares, traps, spear throwing everything we could think of. I've had Effie send all the tapes of the past hunger games victors, we've been watching the career videos first, Haymitch being absolutely certain that he knows their tributes. From one, Gloss and Cashmere , brother and sister victors. Deadly, professional killers. From two, Brutus and Enobaria , she having filed her teeth into fangs, better to rip someone's throat out. We both put weight and muscle on, knowing that these games are a result of the act I created, I'm responsible for the future death of twenty-three victors, myself and Haymitch included. I groan waking up, training might let us last longer but I'll be damned to say I liked it. Glancing at the clock, 637am the reaping is at 830, less than two hours before me and Haymitch are taken to our death. Walking down stairs, my family already up baker hours get us up this early anyway. I get sad smiles from them all, my mother placing a large late of eggs, bacon and sausages in front of me, though the thought of food is repulsive I eat anyway. They know the situation, they though that I fucked up and that it's near impossible that me or Haymitch will even make it pass the bloodbath, let alone win the quell. The door opens and in walks Haymitch, having also put weight and muscle on, looking slightly younger, the drinking having stopped as well. I poured it all down the drain, he does have one mean right-hook.

"You ready for today kid." he asks sitting down, mother places a plate in-front of him. She's still in her shell but is acting more motherly, I'm not sure she'll ever recover from my dads death.

"Not really got a choice but hey get to meet the other victors, can't be all that bad." Haymitch snorts at this, giving a small chuckle. Sad and sorrowful looks from my family, they don't get it, they can't. You never win the games, as Haymitch told me you just survive and continue on, still playing them till one of two things happen. You die, the most kind option to happen to you or the second one, you lose everything you love, Snow having taken it all away and you stop caring. Haymitch knows this one all to well, at least until me and Katniss came alone then he had something to lose again, now he is and he's loosing his life. He chalks it all up with a dark chuckle, telling me he'll finally have a good-nights sleep.

As my family washes up, me and Haymitch talk about strategies. One thing we gone over and over, again and again. Though we'll have no idea what the arena will hold, we can try to devise a plan based on past arena's, game-makers changes, both admitting the change from the 75th games not being an option. I told him that I didn't think a love act between me and him would get the hearts of the capitol racing. He told me he can be quite charming, when the time calls for it.

Walking through the eerily quiet, entering the town square, the peacekeeper armed to the teeth marching up the centre to a roped off area. Effie trinket standing on the stage, were bright green wig, with a green and white pattered dress, gold, red, blue jewels twinkling in the sunlight. One large glass reaping bowl by the side of the two little white cards waiting to be picked.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to 75th quarter quell, hunger games..." she gulps down a breath of air. "Emm... shall we start." she walks over to the bowl picking one card from the and walking over to the microphone. "Our first tribute is... Haymitch Abernathy." she speaks into the microphone, Haymitch and I already agree to have some fun before we die. he said something to me that I've yet to understand, he told me that no matter what happens my family will be safe.

"I volunteer!" I shout, steeping in-front of Haymitch, who sighs dramatically. This puts a spanner in the works for Effie, as she picks the other name out of the bowl and reads my name, Haymitch volunteering for me. Snow might not be happy about this but in the end, he'll get his wish and I'll be dead. Haymitch spoke of snow taking everything or dying, there one and the same. As we both stand there, looking out over the sad faces of twelve I can also see something behind those eye's, anger perhaps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your district twelve tributes. Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark!" the crowd doesn't say anything but one starts and the rest follow. Holding three fingers in the air, saluting us as the fallen victors we are. The peacekeeper drag us by the arms, leading us back through the justice hall, not allowing us our finally goodbyes with our families, friends we're just shoved onto the train and within minutes it pulls away from our district for the last time.

We're on board, knowing already that something like might happen and the television is on, we're watching the reaping's from the other districts. We where dead on the spot with one and two, then we watch the rest appear.

*district 3- Wiress and Beetee

*district 4- Mags and Finnick

*district 5- two unknown tributes, Haymitch say there recent winners and he doesn't really know them.

*district 6- the Morphlings, two tribute that can camouflage themselves better than anyone, the way the kill. Stealth.

*district 7- Johanna and Blight

*district 8- Cecelia and Woof.

* district 9 and 10 are unknown again to Haymitch, the victors from these district never really choose to mingle with the others, the come and go with the games.

* district 11- Seeder and Chaff.

Haymitch and me pull all the other victors files that where chosen for the quell, most we've gone over already, Haymitch thinking behind it when we prepared for the quell was that the president would want the biggest names in the quell, so he told me about the. The two that stand out from the rest, Finnick and Johanna. Finnick, charming and deadly, in close quarter combat. Haymitch told me that should I meet Finnick while he has a trident, run. He won his game because he spent his life using one, fishing and won the games using t and a net to deadly affection. Johanna the same but with an axe, Haymitch told me she's lost everything and Snow holds no control over her, so she no afraid to play nasty, really, really nasty. The Morphling problem, their stealth, Beetee and Wiress's tech savages. Beetee won by electrocuting six people at once. The other won through their deadly skills with weapons and their mind, they couldn't win alone, no they had to make allies and the where bought silvered tongued enough to get a good list, with their training as well, me especially Haymitch said, we'll show people where not some small broken district victors. He did tell me one thing, when meeting the other victors if any of them mention Katniss or the whipping, threaten or punch them in public. I nod my head at this, understanding. We stay up late that night, watching the other victors games, watching them win and how they did it, going over everything, we have to without one on the outsider there's no sponsors for us.

We arrive in the capitol and as before we rushed away by our prep-teams, the parade ceremony taking place within the night. Prep is torture, honestly it's a time I truly wish for death, the constant crying, moaning of unfairness, its enough to drive someone insane. I let out a breath when Portia enters the room.

"Oh thank god." I tell her and she laughs, tears are there but she doesn't let that affect the way she treats me.

"It's good to see you again Peeta, I'm sorry for everything that's happened." I know she's speaking about Katniss, my father and the whipping. While the cuts healed the scars didn't, Haymitch did some digging and found out the medicine that had been give to me was altered, while the healing basics were kept the same they changed it up so the scars would stay, not like the stuff they used to get rid of the scars when I won the games.

"Listen Peeta, I've been talking with Cinna. He's working on Haymitch and we've come up with a plan." she sits us down and pours us a drink, I happily take a sip. "Haymitch is an older victor and we what to go with flames this year, again but not like the first time. The first time it was about... the girl her being the one on fire, volunteering for her sister but this year it's about you and Haymitch. So his outfit will show him as an ember, growing back into a flame, strong and noble. Yours will be different, completely." I'm confused at this and need it explained.

"Portia, I thought that the district rode together, their outfits basically the same?"

"Not this year, this year to... discourage that from happening each tribute shall have their own chariot, so this idea we had will work amazingly." I nod, this is just something Snow would do, play the victors against themselves, he know most are old friends so to avoid any hiccups this year he's making us play against each other for everything, style, sponsors, spotlight everything to make us hate each other.

"So what do you have planned for me, not the Mockingjay." the thought of taking that title is enough to make me throw up.

"No! No Peeta, that was her title one Cinna created for her to live up to, to give hope but she failed. You're the star now, you're the new one rising..." she hand me a pad, her design pad, I recognise it from before when she mentioned it. I open it and my eye's go wide, it's me but as something that is mythical, something that is only thought of in legends.

"That where I got the idea from Peeta, you're going to rise out of the ashes Katniss left behind, stronger, beautiful and above all else a beckon of hope for everyone." as I stare shocked and overwhelmed at the design one thought goes through my head. Katniss started something in the district but she ignored it, maybe just maybe I can relight that spark and set the world ablaze.

I'm waiting by the chariot, well waiting to speak to Haymitch. I heard from Portia, who's gone to help he didn't take kindly to Cinna's prep team giving him a "make over", I'm so occupied looking out for Haymitch that I don't see him till he whispers behind me.

"Evening Peeta Mellark." I turn sharply, Finnick Odair standing behind me, tossing sugar cubes into his mouth. "Want one... just think of it this way the horses get to eat these things for their life's, a long time longer than us so I think we should have... should enjoy all the sweet things we can get our hands on, no." he says waggling his eye brow's, though somehow I think this is a crack at Katniss, so why not play alone to it.

"maybe I did enjoy it, five times if I remember though it could have been more, thanks Finn but I've had enough sweet things to last me a life time." his eye brow's shoot up in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer or reaction and I just smirk at his dumbfounded expression. Haymitch is behind me and grasp my shoulder.

"My, my Finnick Odair dumbfounded by Peeta Mellark, the world has truly ended." he says and Finn face breaks into a smile as they give each other a man hug.

"great to see you to old man, nice costume and Peeta, it's great to meet you too, sorry about that." I wave him off, even though it stung but I've got to move on if my plan is to work. "Well I'd better get back, the armour Peeta, you're looking terrifying." walking away I look at my self again. Black armour on covering my chest, my arms bare but with a cape/robe hanging around them. From the design Portia showed me I can kind of see where the design will come in. Haymitch wearing a similar get up but without the cape.

"he's right kid, Cinna told me somewhat of Portia's and his plan but from the look of you, you're the show tonight... so eye's straight forward, no smiles, no waves, your above them all, you pity them all, you disgusted at them for doing this give them nothing, go it."

I nod "Yes... nothing." Haymitch nods and walks over to his chariot but not before yelling one last thing.

"Wait for the right time!" everyone's took their place, looking around when the music starts and the first one go down the road, when my turn starts I do as Haymitch said, give them nothing though there'll all trying to grab my attention but I look forward and watch as Haymitch glows, before burning bright flames bursting from him as he relights the fire he once held, the one he does, the hatred for the capitol, for Snow fuelling the flames, the anger but I wait. I wait for what Haymitch said "the right time." as we end the road, I still have set myself alight, when we stop Haymitch notice this and give me a questioning look but his head snaps forward as Snow speaks, his eye's catching mine and I can see something in them, he thinks he's won already, he thinks I'm defeated. I'm not.

"welcome, everyone to the third quarter quell, the 75th hunger games." the crowd going wild. "we stand in witness as the victors of old present themselves here today, to show what it means to be a victor, to show their devotion to the capitol. These victor, soon to be one shall fall against each other in the ashes they create for the good of the nation." this is the right time, he's talking about us already like we're dead, like we old and useless but we're not, we'll show him, I'll show him just how much we can change from what we where. I use the button Portia gave me and the show starts. Everyone, the president include goes quiet when they see the black fog start to flow from me, the music has stopped all cameras point on me, the other victors looking at me, questioning what they see. Slowly the embers start to burn, specks at first but the start growing, forming small flames, which grow into waves as they fall around me like water. The ash piling at my feet flowing and blowing off into the wind, the robe/cape starting to catch fire s it whips around forming something through the flames, everyone watching, Snow's death glare lost as I just marvel at the transformation. The glowing, flame flowing robe attaching itself to me, wings, golden, red, yellow and orange forming, the flames trail down my back and flare outwards forming the tail of the bird, the armour glowing red-hot but feels cool over my skin as the remaining flames lick up covering my face giving me a helmet of flames but still showing my face through them. The transformation finished as the crowd erupts in roars of cheers, everyone gasping to get a look at what I've become and then I see it, the true beauty of what Portia's created revealed to me on camera. There standing in place of me, everyone's envy eye's on me is a beautiful, flamed creature, rising out of the burning ashes. There I stand a creation of Portia's, I am the phoenix.

**A/N; so that's the start of new Peeta, no Mockingjay but the phoenix, from here on out we'll see a different side to Peeta, still having the charming side to him but like I've said him and Haymitch have been training and are more deadly than ever before. **

**So next time, part 3 will be the training centre and then the games, though again they might be split if it's to long and needs to be done. A quick note about the arena, it'll be different in some ways and same in the others.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review let me know how I'm doing and if there's any suggestions.**

**See you next time **

**flourgirl21.**


	4. 3 part 3 Victor's Quell

**A/N; on to the quell. Enjoy. At some point I will go back over the chapters and refine them but till then I'm really sorry please forgive. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks to hunger games r awsome. **

**Part 3. We Rise As One.**

**Peeta's POV.**

We're standing in the parade centre, back at the start. Death glares from the careers, honestly once you get past there deadly stares and threats they're just like us, no matter how hard they try to hide it broken and nightmare ridden. Everyone's talking about my costume Portia designed, something to replace the Mockingjay, to reignite that hope once started the phoenix hopefully can do that, I can hopefully do that.

"Well kid, that was the right time." Haymitch says walking up to me. While he still has most of his clothes on, I'm nearly naked, the fabric parts of the costume having burned away during the show. President Snows face one of anger, hatred and pure rage, his speech cut sort by my performance, one he could get back on track with the crowd continuing with their yelling and shouting for my attention but I never gave them anything.

"just thought with Snow speaking like we're old and useless, might be a good time to show him we're not, that we're something he can't control. Not this time anyway." a few claps from behind us, turning to see Finn there, a goofy smile playing on his face.

"Well, well the phoenix reborn, must say you looked nicer and deadlier than kitty kat did in the first games." I smirk though his mention of Katniss is still one that jabs at me.

"Don't you have someone to be with Finnick?" he smiles, waggling his eye brow's.

"Nope... why? You want to have a date." he says smirking at me, trying his best to make me uncomfortable.

"Nah, doubt I'd be able to afford a night with the great Odair." I tell him, smirking back. He returns it with a laugh, pacing an arm over my shoulder.

"you're a good one Mellark but I have dealt in anything like money for sometime now"

"So what's a night with you cost?"

"secrets... secrets my dear boy, so what do you say Mellark any secrets worth my while?" he asks giving me one of his famous wooing smiles that the capitol girls fall over.

"No, I'm one big open book. Really people know all the secrets before I do." I tell him, thinking of the act, Snow's visit before the tour, everything really concerning Katniss.

"Ah, well I'll be off. See you both at training, we'll talk. Haymitch." he says nodding before walking off. I look to Haymitch for any answers but he rolls his eye's and shrugs. We leave the area making our way back to the elevators but not before Johanna Manson nips in.

"Urggg, those bastards from seven, all they bloody think about is wood, fucking hate them." she says, not sure if she speaking to me, Haymitch or just herself but she starts to rip off all her clothes only pausing when she gets to the dress part. "Will you unzip me." she asks her back to me, holding her hair out the way. I reach forward and pull the zip down, slowly and I can hear her chuckle. Once down to her mid back she steps away pulling the rest off and turning back to face me and Haymitch, completely naked.

"So.. how's it feel to the man the capitol wants to sleep with the most." i say nothing, stunned silent by her body, not knowing where to look but not being able to look anywhere else but her. The elevator comes to a stop and she steps back out, leaving her clothes, blowing a kiss to me. "Thanks Peeta." she says in a really sexy voice before sauntering off down the hall. The door closes and Haymitch and I look to each other with raised eye brows, letting breathes out we didn't realise we where holding and laughing.

"Well that was... interesting." I say not knowing if that's the right word to describe what just happened.

"Yeah... yeah." Haymitch says, he to with a stupid smile on his face, red and laughing. "can you imagine Katniss, oh god what I would pay to see that." for the first time since she left I burst out laughing thinking about her. "She was so... pure. Just... just imagine her face, the look of embarrassment, oh god." and we both double over laughing, it would've been thee funniest thing ever. after finally getting up and recovering, Portia, Cinna and Effie not having a clue as to why we where doubling over laughing, we didn't tell them. Not sure how they'd react. They all praised us but I thanked and praised Portia, her envision of the phoenix was amazing and I could be more grateful that she choose me to be it. We talk some more, going over the plans me and Haymitch made but soon

everyone leaves, Effie returning to her room.

"So, you ready for tomorrow granddad?" he turns giving me a death glare.

"Call me "granddad" again and there'll be one less victor tomorrow. Kid." I smirk, Haymitch leaving and going to bed, stopping only at the door. "Don't stay up to late kid, you'll need everything for tomorrow." he tells me closing the door, I lean back against the sofa tomorrow training, making friends should be fun. I sigh and get up heading for bed, sleep finds me quickly and my dreams, for the first time since before the first games, they're filled with hope, a new beginning and strangely a returning face, braided hair and holding a kid. It was a dream, a hopeless one, time to start the day i say to myself when i awaken.

After breakfast, heading down to the training hall Haymitch and I decide to split up, both trying to make friends, Haymitch reconnecting with older, seasoned victors, Woof, Blight and Chaff. I just walk around, looking at the different tributes, Brutus swinging a giant club, Gloss and Cashmere at the knife throwing section, Beetee and Wiress over at the plant learning section, Johanna giving me a sexy smirk and waggle of her eyebrows after swing her axe around. I finally decide on the sword section, Haymitch and his fucking "ways", as he called them managed to get us some for training and I became quite handy with one. One handed and a half, means I can wield it with one or two hands, should power be needed more than speed. I select one that roughly looks similar to the one I used while training with Haymitch back in twelve, heading into the simulation area, I start the programme. It's set to twelve holograms that'll try to attack me, we've been told that we won't die from getting hit by the holo's but it will hurt and potentially cause bruising or worse broken bones. The room darkens, orange lasers activate and start roaming around the room. One appears behind me, rolling, avoiding the mace it swings for my head I slice through it's back and it breaks into hundreds of orange squares. Three more appear, two at the end of the room running at me, one above running alone the end, spear in hand as he reaches me first lunging off the edge. I duck underneath him, to the right bring the sword up, letting this falling weight drag it across his chest, blocking the second on that's reach me and parrying the others into the one I blocked, slicing through the neck all three burst into the squares falling. They send more at me, each one falling until the last one appears but it's different, in style and weapon choice. This one clearly wields a bow and arrow and I can make out the orange braid that falls from the back of the holo. Katniss, it's all I can think about as it shoots arrow, after arrow at me. The first one hits my fake leg, I go down onto one knee, rolling and avoiding the other four arrows it's sent at me, it's not Katniss, it's not Katniss. I repeat it in my head over and over but something snaps and like a wild animal I let loose a roar, throwing the sword as hard and as far as I can, watching as it embeds itself in the chest of the holo before it collapses to the ground shattering. I stand there breathing hard, looking at the sword that lies on the ground, every one of the other tributes standing at the glass doors watching, some with smirks, the other with evil glares. I pick the sword up, looking to where the holo stood, clearly Snow wanted to show something but I doubt he expected the reaction I gave him, because to be honest I'd be a fool not to think he wasn't watching these sessions. Breathing heavily I walk out the room, dumping the sword and heading away from everyone, the game-makers looking at me quizzically. The rest of the day is spent pottering around, trying different things, not really doing anything useful. I stand at the camouflage area, just painting, and mixing colours, changing my hand to look like grass and rocks, much like I did the first games. The old repetition is oddly calming.

"Well painter boy, what's up." Johanna comes waltzing over.

"Nothing much, seven. Just... just something."

"Seven? Really bread boy. It's Jo, Johanna never Anna. Say that and I'll rip your tongue out. So how bout an axe lesson for a full body painting." she asks, the sarcasm dripping from her voice but also something else. I decide to take a bit of a risk, not knowing if she go alone with it or kick me for it but I turn to her looking her dead in the eye's.

"Alright." he eye's pop, I grab her by the waist and hoist her up placing her on the table, a smallish grunt coming from her. "So.." I start trailing my fingers up and over her arms. "Where do you want to start painting?" for once Johanna's face beats red.

"No, I'll be why too much for you lover-boy but maybe we could have fun at some point and you know... kill people." I start laughing hard, she can give as good as she gets. She hops down and trails her hand across my chest, sending shivers through out me, she's won. "Allies" she holds her hand out, I take it and repeat her words.

"Allies."

I make some more allies, Finnick for one, Beetee, Wiress even Mags, Haymitch at the end of the day tells me, that Chaff and Woof are on our side, Blight is still undecided. The careers are looking for me to join them but that idea's thrown right out he widow. Though at dinner Haymitch does continuously jab me about Johanna though I chalk it up to him being jealous. The day s wear on, training, eating, sleeping and planning. Planning on what to do when the time comes, how we play it out in the arena, how we meet, and though we only touch it lightly what we'll do when the time comes for us to split. We've ended the day, personal training scores are in, Haymitch received an eleven and me a twelve. Though I was baffled beyond shit to know why I got a twelve we all I did paint rue, just like she was left. Perhaps the only decent thing Katniss did in honesty. Haymitch tell me where the targets now, Snow wouldn't have been happy with my display during the opening ceremony, nor my performance throughout the training days, I was right in thinking snow watched them, recorded them to make the games more interesting. Play the tribute against the weakness. My weakness, though he probably knows already is still Katniss, I just can't shake myself of her, of what it would be like if we where going through this together, if anything at any point had been real but I don't get to dwell on those thoughts. Knocking at the door pulls me from them, strange avox's normally just walk in, Haymitch is off somewhere with Effie, talking over the interviews tomorrow so I just answer it, getting a nice but surprising shock.

"Evening lover-boy care for some company..." Johanna stands at the door, wearing a silk night-gown the ends just half way above her thighs. "Don't tell me Haymitch has got you enthralled in one of he aged old stories, come on let's get drunk." she says, waggling her eyebrow and revealing two bottles of alcohol.

"why the hell not." I say as she comes in and we make our way to one of the balconies overlooking the capitol. You'd think she be cold but the heating of the training centre keeps all the building toasty warm, even the outside. We spend the time drinking, talking and laughing over all Jo's past stories.

I don't know how it happened all I know is the now, right at this moment Johanna's on top of me and where in the middle of a heated make-out session. Hands gliding over each others bodies, mouths locked, tongues twisted, her legs locked around me, my hands finally resting on her lower back. One thought keeps tugging at the back of my mind, Katniss. Johanna seems to notice this because she stops and pulls away.

"I'm jealous baker boy, she didn't know what's she missen, mmmhm." she moans, closing her eye's and shaking her head. "mmmh, god that was hot, if I could I'd have you all night, every night." I smile at her sadly, how I wish I could just move on.

"Jo I'm-" but she cuts me off with a kiss, full of tongue. Pulling away she tell me something in an incredibly sexy but deadly voice.,

"You tell anyone about what I'm going to say I'll kill you bread-boy in a way that gets me off." she nips at my lips. "I know, in some-way what it's like in your shoes. It takes awhile but the pain lessens and you move on, it just... it takes time." I smile and nod at her, thanking her for the night as we walk back to the door, Haymitch I notice at the end of the hall eyebrow's raised, he doesn't say anything.

"God I'm so fucking horny right now, honestly you not up for a good fuck tonight Mellark?" she asks, I smile because even though she's asking she already knows the answer but it doesn't change anything between us, she's still going to be the good old Jo that I've got to know over the last few days. "No... ooh well, never mind I've got a few toys to use." she saunters away from me, leaving me breathing heavily. Letting it all out I turn seeing Haymitch smirking at me.

"Enjoy yourself kid?" Haymitch asks, barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah... jealous old man or did Effie sort you out." I ask throwing his own sarcasm in his face.

"Don't even go there kid just... just don't go there, eeekkk." he shakes all over wiping himself. "just no kid." I laugh and walk away still on the high from the drinking and heavy make-out session, going to bed happy for once since the start of the new games.

"UP! UP! UP! It's going to be a big, big, big day." groaning as loud as I can I roll of my bed, my head is buzzing and thinking that I'd wake up regretting what happened with Jo, I don't. Some small part wishes I would have let it go farther but the stabbing pain I felt just... I couldn't. Got damn heart still belonged to Katniss, where ever she was I hope she happy, in some sad, small way I'm glad she left. I don't have to worry about her in the arena, I don't have to think ahead about how to make her more likeable or how to make her shitty acting seem real. It's a relief to be honest, know I can focus on my survival, how I'm going to kill the other victors, how I'm going to deal with Snow and his plans in the arena. Dunking my head in the bathroom sink, after filling it with cold water snaps my mind back, sending a lightening bolt straight through my head. I recoil, gasping.

Fuck that hurt." I mumbled to myself, exiting the room and heading to breakfast.

"nice look kid, remember much of last night." Haymitch asks, the drinking he did last night, started since we got here as there was no need to keep up the heavy training schedule. It doesn't even phase him, a skill well learn from years of practice.

"All of it, don't regret it, shut it." Haymitch just laughs loudly, I cringe the noise too much. Effie tutting her disappointment, dragging on and on about proper way to display myself tonight, during the interview. Haymitch drones on and on as well, we go over everything. Portia there to, telling me about the design of the suit I'll wear, black but as with everything she and Cinna design, nothing is as it seems.

The time for the interviews come, Haymitch and I will be last as usually, the whole capitol seems to have turned out but it is a victor quell after all. Flickerman speaks to everyone like an old friend not seen in years. The careers talk about the honour of going back in, how they were born to fight to win, Finnick jokes to Flickerman, to the crowd making everyone laugh, making them fall for him. Then comes Johanna and her rant about the games, winning them being a lie, the capitol being sick, cruel and twisted if they enjoy, so-called loved victors going to kill each other. Haymitch's turn is next, he speaks about how he changed after the second quell, jokes about going into the third one, the odds clearly not in his favour. They talk about his new look, he calls me the drill instructor from hell. Then comes the inevitable, Katniss. He's asked all sort of question from the love act, to the victory tour, to her choice to run.

"to be honest I did see that her whole heart wasn't in it but something was, I just never thought she'd be as cold as she was. She was repaying a debt... doesn't get lower than that, to lie and deceive the capitol. I told her once she could live a thousand life times and never deserve Peeta, guess she proved me right." Flickerman mumbles his response before the buzzer goes off and Haymitch leaves the stage, giving me a slight, apologetic nod. I know he didn't mean to put me on the spot but now it's the only thing there going to ask. As he introduces me, the crowd roaring in response I walk onto the stage and part one of the suit design goes off, the black shimmering in the light, turning into flames that appear to lick across my body and off the suit, trailing behind. The crowd roaring, yelling as I shake his hand, sitting down.

"Well Peeta or should I say phoenix... amazing truly amazing, your designer Portia please I think you should stand and bow." Portia standing and curtsying to the crowd.

"Now Peeta my boy, how have you been after everything?" Flickerman asks, inclining his head.

"to be honest I'm relieved, relieved that I was forgiven but mad at the same time, very."

"Well you where not to blame and anyone could understand you being mad."

"No not about her, well yes but it's not what I'm talking about. No I'm talking about the odds, they don't seem to be in my favour. In fact you could say someone was out to get me, just taking the others alone for the ride. I mean really first Katniss betrays me, then I get whipped, then the games bring me back. Really I have the shittiest luck ever ." Flickerman nods at this.

"I understand Peeta, lad but it mustn't be all that bad, I mean look at yourself, any woman would kill to be with you and your score perfect 12, you've got a real chance of winning this."

"You never win the games, you survive them but I'm glad I got to met some of the other victors, it's been an honour to meet them, just wish I didn't drag them into this."

"Aaaa, Peeta these quells are random, drawn up at the making of the games."

"yeah the start of the games." I say, thinking of my game, the 74th.

"Well Peeta is there anything else you'd like to say before you leave?"

"yeah the victors, we're in this together no matter what happens we'll fight and die together. These games will change everything." with that, before the buzzer has gone off I leave the stage, the crowd stunned silent as I walk back to the other victors, Johanna reaching out and stopping me, she grabs my hand, them Haymitch's, all the victors hold hand, the careers included. As I said, even the careers are haunted by the games, changed and they too know that these are different. We hold our hands together raising them above, showing for the first time that the victors, the district are united, me in the middle as the final part of the suit design happens, the flames leaving the suit and wrapping around all victors, one victor, one phoenix. We'll rise together, as one, for now.

I arrive back at the training centre with Haymitch, Effie continuously rambling on about the show, how well it went, how we'll be the talk of the capitol, she refuses to acknowledge the fact I've probably made it to snow's first kill list.

"Well that went better than expected." hay signs out, slumping onto the sofa.

"Think Snow will just blow me up the moment the gong rings?" I question Haymitch.

"No, if it's one thing Snow likes, it's to torture his enemies, make the suffer then and only then, when their begging for death will he do it. So... expect the worse." I nod, understanding, Snow will try to make an example out of me, show that no matter the symbol the capitol will always win.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The games begin today. Roughly in three hours we'll be transported to the starting station, separated form everyone apart from our stylist. They'll, like usual follow till the end then it's up to us. We eat breakfast together, neither speaking. We just sit and think, the peacekeepers coming in and walking over to us, it's time.

"Any last advice? Old man." he give me a chuckle before hugging and patting my back.

"Stay alive, remember who the real enemy is, got it." I nod, not quiet understanding the last part but I'm sure at some point I will.

They lead us to separate rooms, Portia already waiting there for me.

"Peeta." hugging me, kissing my cheek. "you all ready for this? Dumb question I know but your going to win." she tell me, tears in her eye's. I give her a soft smile.

"Portia, thank you. For everything, without you... without you I'd be lost and hopeless., you gave me a life again, something to help grow." she smile back at me before pulling a pin from a small case.

"I know Katniss had a Mockingjay pin but this... this is yours." she says, pinning it onto my arm, a phoenix.

"thank you." I tell her, giving her one more hug before the speaker announces that there's only ten seconds left. I enter the tub, it closing behind me but it doesn't move and I stand there looking back at Portia, confused as the door opens and three peacekeepers enter grabbing Portia and forcing her to the ground, my plea's going unheard. The smash their baton's across her face over and over her blood spilling everywhere. My screams ringing through the tube, they can't even hear me. Two hold her arms, her eye's barely open, blood drooling from her mouth, the third peacekeeper looks at me, his helmet hiding his face, he pulls his gun, my eye's wide, banging hard on the glass, screaming at him. He points it at her head, she moves it just so I can see her eye's, a tear escaping from it, mouthing to me "Rise." she looks back to the peacekeeper and he just pulls the trigger. I stare, shocked, sickened as the tube starts rising up, already hearing the wind howling, waves crashing. It stops and I look around, tears still flowing. Standing on the platforms in the middle of a lake, the water roaring beneath me, the wind blowing strong, the cornucopia in the middle, walkways stretching out from the formation, all I can see is weapon after weapon. I focus myself, I need to be ready.

"ladies and gentlemen, victors. Let the 75th hunger games begin."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." the cannon sounds and I jump off the platform, quickly rising to the surface, I don't stop to think about it, I just start kicking my legs and arms, moving as fast as I can to the nearest walkway. I pull myself up, gloss appearing behind me as I run to the cornucopia, noticing others finally getting onto the walkways but it seems I was the fastest. I grab a sword just in time, gloss grabbing a knife about to stab me but I get there sooner, drawing the sword and running it across his chest, blood instantly flowing as he gasps for breaths. I don't think about it next, plunging the sword through his chest, a loud booming noise going off, the cannon signalling his death. Turning I see Finnick standing there, trident in hand smirking at me, face turning serious.

"Down!" he shouts and I drop, if he wanted to he could have already killed me but he throws his trident over top, skewering the district 9 male tribute in the chest, Haymitch appearing next.

"Good to see you Finn, kid. Now get what you need and let's go." he says, gather weapons, there's no food or water. Finn grabs Mags, she made her way to us as me and Haymitch fallow him down a walkway away from the bloodbath, driving back into the rough waters and swimming to the beach. I swallow some of the water coughing it back up, salt water I tell the rest. As soon as where on the beach we look back, seeing the careers staring daggers at us, there already down one, we look to the others, some caught in the rough waters, some still standing on the platforms but we don't stay we make our way as fast as possible into the dark forest, the games have begun.

The heat is unbearable, there's no water, little food that there is is unreachable, birds, squirrels, things that fly or live high in the trees. We've been running for hours, days even I don't know. The forest so thick, so dense that very little to no daylight makes its way through the tops. We don't start any fire to help us see, what little camouflage we have, we'll keep it not knowing how many of us are left, not knowing who, cannons going off after we left the sight of the cornucopia. We call ahead to stop, Finnick needing a break from carrying Mags. Everyone is breathing heavily, the damp, dark, oven heat of the forest all around us.

"We need to find fresh water, the lake was salt." Haymitch states.

"Well we might not be able to drink it but if it's salt then maybe we can find food, fish or calms. Fresh water though... I'm not sure."

"We should find the edge?" there heads turn to me.

"Err why?"

"it's most likely the safest place." the nod, though it's a complete lie, it'd just the only plan we have at the moment. "We need to find out what's in surprise for us, what the arena already holds." they nod, they understand that this arena already feels off, compared to the look of the others, the feel of the ones they've been in. this arena was built for one purpose to kill all the victors.

"Any idea how long this has been here, the arena."

"their built years ago, arenas aren't made in a day no matter how advance the capitol are kid." Haymitch explains, that which I already know.

"yeah but you're not telling me you don't feel that... this one, it's been here for a while, just the feel of it." I tell them, fear dawns on them as the look around.

"He's right you know Haymitch... this arena does has some weird feel to it, it's older than the ones we've seen and it's... it's... I don't it feels as if it's against us."

"the arena always are." Haymitch says, Finn shakes his head.

"No the capitol sets then against through their mutts and traps... this one it feels as though it's been waiting for us." we look around the dark forest creaking in the wind, weird noises come from the surroundings, this whole arena feels off.

"look lets... lets just get going, we'll figure out what's going on later, we need water." so we start walking, all of us taking turns to carry Mags. At the moment I lead out front, chopping the veins out the way. Suddenly the machete makes contact with something in front of me, large, blinding pain shooting throughout my whole body. Throwing me back.

Darkness.

The next time I wake, mind dizzy, body sore, twitching all over.

"Good to have you back kid." Haymitch. "come on lets set him up." Finnick next to me, they both lift me up.

"Christ Peeta, your heavy." Finnick says groaning dramatically.

I stand, knees wobbling. "Fuck." I groan out, Haymitch chuckling, though I see the red rimmed eye's.

"guess we found the edge." I dryly laugh. "Not getting soft on me granddad."

"Shut it kid, remember I'm handy with a knife... I remove that golden tongue, then where would you be?" he sarcastically asks.

"More than likely back home or dead, no tongue to get me into trouble." he shakes his he mumbling about me just being stupid. Slowly we make our way round the edge, using small nuts that Finnick found to throw at the force field, it just goes on and on in front of us leading us, as Haymitch pointed out in a curve.

"A dome, the arena must be a dome and not to big at that." it makes sense, keep us all close together, nowhere to hide. Perfect for making us kill each other. "It's getting darker, well darker than what it is, we'd better find somewhere to rest for the night." Haymitch suggest, we all agree, Finnick tired from carrying Mags, me from dying.

At night the heat is unbearable, where sweating, loosing all our fluids, if we don't find water soon we'll die. Then I hear it, the sound, that for all ever been in arena means hope... a gift.

The silver parachute floats down landing between the three of us, Finnick opening it.

"Drink up, HB.?" he give us a confused look, showing the small spike like thing, it looks like a tap. Haymitch snatches it out of Finnick's hand, moving across to a tree, hammering it in with a rock.

We gather around waiting for something to happen, a small but steady trickle of water starts to run from the tap. We all start laughing, taking turns drinking, Finn making cups from leaves and taking one to Mags.

"A spiel, that's what it is, I remember from a game before, people died from thirst before they realised the water, it's in the trees." he explains but I'm not paying any attention, I just drink until I feel ready to burst. When we finish, I decide to take the next watch, Finn and Haymitch both need sleep to though the protest, I died not to long ago I don't let them win and they finally decide to get some but only for a few hours. I nod settling down onto the rock that looks over the resting spot, the force field to our backs so we can't get ambushed. The next we know, after a couple of hours have passed is an almighty droning noise, like an alarm. Again and again it goes off, three, six, nine and finally twelve times it goes stopping before we hear the next noise. The sound of lighting, hitting something over and over, four times before it stops.

"What the hell do you think that was?" I ask. "Seen anything like it in previous games?" Haymitch and Finn look to each other, the Mags all shake their heads.

"Don't know Peeta, I can bet though that it isn't something good." I nod, nothing to do but wait and see, Haymitch and Finn heading back to sleep, Mags already softly snoring. I nod off not to long after ever one else.

I don't know what exactly wakes me, something just seems off. Then I notice it, weaving its way down the bank to our right. A strange blanket like fog, water almost flowing its way covering everything, I reach out, a strand of fog reach me like a hand.

Burning that's all I feel as the fog snakes its way around my arm. I let out a painful cry.

"RUN! Run the fog is poisonous. Run" Finnick and Haymitch scrambling up, Finn grab and sling Mags across his shoulder as we bolt it back down the arena. The fog following like a hunter stalking it's pray, as we make a turn the fog turns with us, moving faster on the side as it starts to lead us in the direction it wants. We run and run the fog catching us every now and again on the backs of our legs, our back, necks. The burning and blistering feel like molten metal being poured on your back. We come to a dead stop, a large pool in front of us, a rock face all around us, the fog slowing, starting to creep like it knows we don't have anywhere to go, it does know, they know. Suddenly I feel a strong tug on my back, falling into the cool water, being held underneath the water, being pulled. I struggle and struggle but to no avail, finally passing out.

I come to, spluttering everywhere, coughing and gasping, trying to get air into me, my vision blurry as the water is in my eye's but the figure in-front of me, dark hair, soft skin.

"Katniss?" I cough out.

"Not so lucky lover boy." Johanna comes into focus and I do the first thing I think, I hug her. "fuck Peeta, not so rough, even for me this... is... too... much." she gets out as I squeeze her.

"Wait! Finnick! Haymitch!" Johanna holds me down.

"Don't worry, their fine, a little sore but their fine." she points over to a sleeping Haymitch and Finnick. Two other people over them, helping them. "Chaff and Beetee." she says. "Wiress didn't make it, neither did Blight. Brutus and the career pack." I nod and just lay back, looking at the surroundings. Funny another cave but not like the last one, I hear and see the water, like a small pool it sits there shimmering in the fire light.

"How did you find this?" I ask.

"Blight, he and another from 10 fought, they fell in and the cannon went off, we didn't see him for a couple of minutes, then he came back up, told us about it. We've been hiding here since, though the game-makers will probably make us move... for now it's safe." Johanna told me, I nodded as she said something I couldn't quiet make out the blanket of sleep already covering me. I reawaken to the others speaking in hushed voices.

"_Do you think this'll work?" Johanna _

"_if we find it, then yes. It'll work, I designed it." Beetee _

"_Right, so we head back to the cornucopia, get the stuff, then Peeta. from there-" _Finnick cuts himself off as I start to get up. "slow down peet, isn't nothing happening that your going to miss." Finnick finishes, pushing me back down.

"what's happening?" I ask, almost moaning it out.

"We've got a plan to get rid of the careers, Beetee."

"Right, well we know what the sound was you guys heard, it's lightning hitting some sort of tree, a conductor of some sort. This is my plan, at the cornucopia there's a coil, we run the coil from the tree to the beach the, so far safest part of this arena, then when the lightening hit's, anything near or on the beach will be electrocuted, mainly the careers."

"How do we know this will work, what if the wire burns?" I ask, slightly sceptic.

"It won't, as I said to them. I designed the coil, it'll hold and still be usable after." Beetee finished, a good plan if it works.

"So, what are we waiting for... let's go." I say stepping up, I want this over with as soon as possible.

"there's just one problem..." Beetee hesitates for a second, I look to him and all the victors. "What?" I ask, confused.

"They... the problem is that game-makers might not like this, they'll try to stop us."

"H...How?" I ask, something about his voice is worrying me.

"I don't know but surely you've felt it, the arena. Something is different with this one, there's something going on here that none of us understand at the moment." he finishes everyone silent but agreeing.

"yes this arena is different but we can't let that stop us, we need to get going." I tell them searching for my sword, Johanna's voice breaking through the silent.

"Their out in the forest, you guys dropped them when the acid started to burn."

"well we'll need to get them." I tell them lowering myself into the water and swimming out, under the water and emerging back at the pool. Our weapons laying not to far away from were we where.

"Well at least they didn't move." we start to head back to the cornucopia, plan in mind and determined to succeed.

We make our way out of the forest, the light blinding us. The warm air blowing strongly, the waves crashing up the shore.

"What the hell, it should be night." Johanna shouts, I think the same.

"their fucking with our heads, changing the time. It's to mess with us."

"Yeah or that forest is fucking with us." she retorts back and we all look at it the forest, the dark trees swaying, the smell of death coming out from the trees.

"lets just find what we need, we don't all have to go over there, just Beetee, me and chaff. Jo and Peeta, you guys get water, Finn you said there could be food, I think we could all use some." Finn nods and makes his way with the rest to the water leaving me and Johanna to get the water. We begin to tap a tree, me doing the work and Jo resting her back against the tree.

"Jo you told me you knew what I'm going through, what did you mean." she looks at me, eyebrow's raised.

"Really, at any other fucking time I'd love to have this conversation with you but here, in an arena, with a possibly haunted forest you want to have this talk of all talks." she asks me, pulling a weird face.

"Might as well, not sure if I'll get the change." I tell her, she just shrugs.

"You will but hey what the hell right... no time like the present." she take a deep breath. "Snow... after I won the games, well he didn't really enjoy watching me win. it was said he had something to gain with another district winning and I blew that sky fucking high, so... he paid me a visit." she crouches down, resting her arms on her knees. "he kill my family, my little sister... right in front of me, my mum, dad all dead. It's why I don't care any-more, there's no one I love for him to hurt, they're all gone. He took my boyfriend... I lo... loved him. He was in the games the next year, didn't make it passed the gong, they blew him up, they knew I was trying everything to get him out but they didn't give me a chance." she say, I notice for the first time her eye's are getting redder around the rim, glossing over. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, all the people you love. I don't know exactly what you're going through, my loved ones never left me intentionally." she speaking about Katniss but she never loved me. "Eventually the pain becomes a part of you, you live with it every day, it's like a constant reminder to the past you could have had but never will." the tears finally escape and she angrily wipes them away, muttering something about crying is for kids. I grab her and pull her to me, holding her in a hug as she finally let herself go, shaking but quietly crying. When she does break away she's back to her old self.

"thanks Peeta, it's been a while since I've let it all out... now do you want to braid each others hair and talk about the latest boys?" she ask, shielding herself from the world again, I just smirk.

"Sure Jo, maybe then we can talk about our periods." I ask and she laughs, patting me on the shoulder.

"Nice, very nice." we're so engrossed in laugh with each other we don't see that the others have returned, nor their expression as they try to get our attention.

"Guy's." we look to Finn and the others, tears in our eye's "We need you to make your way over to us, slowly and calmly. Right. Now." we look at them the laughter gone, we fallow their eye's to above us, our own widening at the sight. There are glowing eye's looking down at us, hanging in the dark trees. We carefully raise to our feet, our back to the group as we walk backwards, looking at the strange creatures that slowly stalk their way down the trees. Snarling, drooling they get closer and closer.

"What the fuck are they." I whisper.

"Mutts." Beetee whispers back.

They slowly make the way across the grass, edging out onto the sand, claws gleaming in the light, razor-sharp. Teeth long and pointed, tongue licking the edge's, tasting the air that holds our scent. Slowly we draw our weapons, they don't like this and the closest one lets and almighty roar out that deafen us, as it signals the start of the rush. Slashing and biting they rush the beach, leaping into the air, off the trees, arms out, claws showing, fangs bearing, roaring. They all attack and we form a circle, slashing back at them.

"there's too many RUN!" Finn shouts, as we all take off down the beach the mutts running after us.

"Forest!" Haymitch shouts, we break right trying to get to the cover, the thick wooded area might give us a better chance. As we burst into the forest, crashing through the trees someone or thing claws at my back, noticing Finn and Haymitch are fighting some of the larger mutts, I mange to shake the mutt off, landing in front of me. It's the district 6 girl, she has some sort of claws on her hand as she reaches up and claws along my chest, ripping my suit open and leaving three nasty, deep, jagged cuts running down my chest. I yell as she scramble up, slicing again, knocking my sword from my hand.

I grab her, using the wrestling moves I learnt at school and throw her away from me, unknowingly right into the path of a mutt. The creäture sinks its fangs into her chest, a high pitched scream piercing through the forest. The rest of the mutts roaring in apparent applause. I quickly retrieve my sword, thrusting it into the side of the mutts head, it was still gnawing on her. As quick as everything began, it stopped. The mutts disappearing back through the forest, leaving the rest of us panting, the district six girl wheezing out her last breaths. Something about her broken body causes me to break, I lean down picking her up, her small broken, frail body I hold close as I make my way back through the forest to the beach, entering the water I cradle her body just above the water, she looks up into my eye's.

"look, the sunrise, beautiful colours merging together, forming new colours every second, burning the sky with their beauty. Rainbows, mixed colours as they come and go in a heartbeat, I've never been able to capture their beauty, the mixtures of the colours, never enough time to fully take them in, but beautiful all the same." the rest of the victors standing around us, looking at me, tears welled up in their eye's. She takes her hand, swiping blood from her chest, drawing something on my cheek. "thank you, that looks beautiful." she smile brightly, her eye's rolling back, the cannon sounding as she takes her last breath. I slowly lay her down in the water backing away as the hovercraft appears and picks her body up. I walk back onto the beach, the other victors silently staring.

"What?" I ask.

"Why, why did you do that? She tried to kill you." Beetee says, an unbelievable look on his and the other victors face.

"We been force to kill each other, deep down though none of us are like that. No one should die at alone, afraid. Everyone needs someone there the end. We victors are all the same, after everything we've seen we deserve some beauty at the end, some small amount of hope now the pain is gone." I tell them, walking away but stopping and starting to stumble, a pain spreading across my chest. It tightens and I find it hard to breath, wheezing instead, the sand suddenly coming up to my face, the arena turns black and I lose all sense of the moment.

Burning, I can feel it burning through my body, a sickening feeling as I bolt upright throwing up. Someone rubbing my back.

"Peeta... hush, your fine. Please you need to shut the fuck up." Johanna.

"W.. what's happening." I manage to choke out.  
"The plan dummy, the plan is what's happening," she tells him, she goes over everything Beetee, Finn and Haymitch have gone to the tree, chaff and her stayed with me. The claws that six had on, they were poisoned, some sponsor sent and antidote. I nod understand, getting up and telling them we need to move, to find the others.

"No we need to stay here, that's the plan. When it works they'll meet us bay the pool." chaff tells me, where just up ahead of it, don't want to be anywhere near water when it happens. After hours of waiting it does happen but not how I think is should. We hear the lightning strike, once, twice, three times, then like its charging up, another bolt goes, the whole forest lighting up, flashing all around us. A blinding light, the sound of sparks flying, then nothing. An endless silent, then an almighty rumble starts the ground shaking, the sound of Haymitch, Finn and Beetee coming from the forest.

"GUYS! GUYS!" we shout over and over, looking every direction for them. They come crashing through the forest.

Breathing heavily, the ground rumbling even stronger.

"We need to go, NOW!" Haymitch shouts, no one question, we just pick everything up and run, following him as the ground rumbles, shaking the whole arena violently.

"THIS WAY!" he shouts, a large crashing sound coming from our left, the explosion strong enough to throw each of us off our feet, I smack into a tree, the wind being knocked out of me. The flames burning bright, lighting the forest up. The area now shinning with the light form the outside of the arena, more starting to fall down to the ground, chaff helping me to my feet as he shove me found, everyone yelling to run, Haymitch leading. I look back to where we been running and to my horror the ground is fall, down into what must be the under-workings of the arena. Fire and rubble piling down the bottom, exploding as more falls.

"Run! There! There!" Haymitch shouts, looking forward to see the edge of the arena and a hovercraft waiting at the edge, hovering just away. "Jump!" Haymitch shouts but the ground in front starts to collapse, every one ahead jumping and making it onto the hovercraft's ramp. All apart from me and Johanna, we're still running and I know we wont make that jump, I do the only thing I can think of. As she runs I move faster, getting slightly ahead before turning on the spot and grabbing her, she kicks and screams but I ignore he and grab her, throwing her off me as I leap, she travels the distance, just as Haymitch and Finn grab her arms. I feel weightless, I am weightless as I fall, tumbling down the pit in-front of me, hearing the cries of the other victor's before the world goes black.

Katniss POV. 21Years old.

I gasp in horror as Haymitch tells me Peeta fell. The tears falling down my face, to hear everything he went through, to know he might have moved on to someone else, to know he kissed someone else. My heart breaks but Haymitch senses this.

"Don't even go there girl. One you kissed tall, dark and moody over there when you didn't know if you loved the boy and two, he was drunk, and shouldn't have been able to stop. Everyone I know wouldn't have but he did, he loved you too much that after everything, up till that point he loved you, he couldn't and wouldn't betray you like that." he signs and my heart picks up at what he's saying. "Him and Johanna, they became like family both having gone through the same shit, just like us all. We're family." then his eyebrow's knit together. "Err sweetheart, where's your daughter?" he asks and I look around. "Danni." I groan. "She just like me, always heading off to explore but she got Peeta's personality, she can't hurt a thing." I tell him getting up when I hear the front door go.

Peeta's POV 21years old.

Finally home.

After the finally interview I jumped on the first hovercraft out of there, back to twelve, back home. I open the door to my house, taken aback at the sight in front of me. A little girl, blonde hair and deep blue eye's comes padding out of the living room, spotting me she stops and looks at me, her eye's curious. She takes a couple of steps towards me, then something I never expected she speaks.

"Da- Da- Daddy!" she yells at me, tears working their why down her little face. I pick her up, rocking her.

"Shhh, it's alright. Have you lost your daddy." I ask and she buries her head in my shirt. Then a voice one I haven't heard for a long time, a very long time. A voice that left nearly 4 years ago.

"Peeta..." my eye's travel to her, standing there in my house. Grey eye's looking at me. "She's found her dad." my eye's snap to the little girl then back to Katniss, something happening that hasn't happened in a few months, my eye's darken and I feel the look of hatred, disgust and anger come across my face. I was about to have a flashback.

**A/N: so there's the end of the second quell, hoped you liked. Cliff-hanger at the end. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Again thanks to hunger games r awsome. Loved the idea and had to use it, thank you a million and to everyone who's following and added it to their favourite list. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review, again let me know what you think.**

**also i changed the look of their daughter, giving her more of Peeta's features, blonde hair, blue eye's, his personality, she'll resemble a blonde, blue eyed Katniss. **

**any way see you next time.**

**FlourGirl21 **


	5. 4 The day after

**A/N: thanks for the response to the story. Happy new year.**

**Sorry about the delay and any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 4.**

**The day after.**

**Katniss POV 21 years old.**

You know those romantic, fairytale reunions, the ones where the prince and princess run into each others arms, kiss and forgive, meet the unknown child, confess your undying love and the ride off into the sunset...

THEY'RE A LOAD OF SHIT!

**Peeta's POV. 21 years old.**

My eye's have darkened, I feel the disgust and hatred for Katniss build up in me, I'm barely aware of the little girl in my arms, crying, and gripping me hard around the neck.

"Peeta... please..." before anything happens next Haymitch is there, ripping the girl from my arms and shoving her into Katniss's.

"Get back in there and stay till I tell you!" he shouts, roughly pushing her back into the living room. I take a step forward ready to confront her, to... to do something but Haymitch blocks my way.

"NO! Get out! Now!" shoving me over and over, back towards the door and out the house slamming the door behind him. The full panic-attack and flashback hitting me, I break down on the ground, shaking violently. My vision becoming blurry, memories fogging, everything starting to get shiny.

"Hay... Haymitch!" I call out, desperately trying to get a grip on what's real and what's not. Everything flashing in my eye's. the fake, capitol implanted ones. I feel his hands on my shoulders trying to keep me rooted to the real world.

"_Kid, kid stay here, it's not real, not real. Breathe." _I can just make out his voice.

"Not real, not real, not real." I repeat over and over, again and again. The world becoming fuzzy and eventually blackness.

When my eye's open next, I take in my surroundings, my soft bed, soft covers, the endless silent. Peace... silent, beautiful peace. No noise, no screaming, bombs going off, animal mutts howling, nothing. I slowly drag myself out of bed, the visions I had of seeing Katniss, part of the flashback. I'd been sleep deprived for so long my mind made me see things, a strong flashback was inevitable. I slowly trudge down stairs the memory of my last speech and conversation with coin replaying through my head.

"One speech a year Mr Mellark, one speech to let the people of Panem know how well their phoenix is doing. Then you'll have your peace from everything for the rest of the year." she told me, I agreed on the spot. Ready and waiting for the nightmare I'd been living in to finally stop, to get of the roller-coaster ride from hell. As I enter the kitchen, the old man out cold on the table I chuckle softly, sadly. He's always there for me when I have an attack, always there to bring me back from the madness, even after I tried to kill him. I grab a glass of water, my throat sore from the yelling I undoubtedly did. Draining it I turn and help Haymitch up, protesting in drowsed state I walk him through to the living room, setting him down on the sofa, stocking the fire and covering him in a blanket. Haymitch turns in his sleep, mumbling about the damn kid, she should have kept the kid near. I've no idea what he's talking about so I just leave him to his dreams, taking the black, worn leather-bound journal from the desk. This idea came from the doctors in the capitol, after finding that painting helped me because I could see how unreal they where, the memories, after writing them I could re read them and see where the vision planted start. See what was unreal, what lead to the flashback and avoid it next time. As I begin writing, the words flowing freely from my hand, to pen then paper but something about these memories seems off. They seem more vivid, I could always tell them apart because the implanted ones where hard to grasp, hard to understand but not these ones, no these ones seem to come to me and stay right at the front of my broken mind, everything clearly seen in my mind. The small girl, no older than three, the blonde, short hair, tiny hands, legs and feet that carried her over to me. The way she grasped my neck, crying and calling for da-da, for me. Katniss's beautiful voice filling my mind as she confirmed I was the father, the fact she was their, standing in my home. I stop writing, eye's wide, breath ragged. I jump up, shaking Haymitch violently awake.

"Was she real...Tell me!... TELL ME!"

"Calm the hell down Peeta!" Haymitch shouts back, gripping me and forcing me onto the sofa, pinned down. "Yes... Katniss... she's back. Yes there was a little girl-"

"She not mine, not a fucking chance!" I shout at him breaking free of him and storming to the door. "If she's here in the morning... I'll... I'll... she better not be. Tell her it's best to just fuck off back into the woods with Hawthorne. Leave me the fuck alone." I slam the door heading back to my bedroom, why... why now after almost 3 fucking years is she here, back in twelve, claiming to have a child that's mine. One night, one unbelievable night. That's all we had, how many times has she fucked Gale in those years, it's his not mine, that life was a fantasy... one that ended, a long time ago.

I slump down stairs, my prosthetic leg making a load clinking noise on the hard wood floor, the sounds and smells of breakfast being made draw me to the kitchen but the voice's stop me.

"_All I'm saying is that perhaps it's best for you to give the kids some space, he's been through a lot and you showing up, with a kid no-less... well he's not in the best set of mind." _

"_I can't leave now Haymitch, I did that once before and made the biggest mistake ever. I don't care how long it'll take I will get him to trust me again. He deserves, no needs to know about his daughter, she knows everything about him-"_

"_He's changed, he's not the small love struck fool you let behind and he isn't even convinced it's his kid." _

"_HOW! she looks like an exact copy of him but as a girl!"_

"_Yes, calm down sweetheart and look at this from his point. You left, ran off with another guy, who the kid already thought you loved, you spend nearly 3 years away, in a forest with Hawthorne, what can you expect the boy to think?" _

"_That I love him, I always have."_

At those words I decide to let myself into my kitchen.

"Well we both know that's a load of horse shit." I state, not looking at any of them and grabbing a cup of tea from the pot Haymitch has made. "And I thought I told you to keep her away." I state to Haymitch, no bothering to even acknowledge Katniss, her mother or prim.

"Peeta." Katniss and Haymitch say at the same time, he's going back to looking out for her.

"What!" I snap, more at Haymitch choosing not to look at or even acknowledge Katniss. "you going back to protecting her, might have fucking know. Look do me and the world a fucking favour, get her the hell out of MY HOUSE and LIFE." I shout emphasising the words.

"Kid you need to calm down and listen to her." Haymitch's plea's are starting to get my blood boiling, he knows I don't want anything to do with her or anyone with the name Everdeen.

"No Haymitch, I really don't." I decide it's time to address the thing in my house. "You! Just what the hell do you think you doing in my house, get yourself and your family the hell out." I spit with as much venom as I can muster.

"No." she states calmly.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, leave... or I'll throw you out."

"No Peeta, I need to explain... everything."

"What's there to explain... you're a coward, ran off, fucked Gale, had his child, not mine. Now your back, not sure way though. Heard about the phoenix and wanted some of the attention."

"NO! Stop it, please just stop it. Let me explain." I sigh but nod for her to continue, this should be good. "Peeta... I... I..." slowly the tears come out her eye's, rolling down her cheeks. I sigh shaking my head.

"I'm going out, don't be here when I get back." I look to Haymitch, he just gives me a sad, glare.

Walking down the path heading out of victors village I hear the hurried footsteps behind me. Turning about to tell them to fuck off I'm met with Haymitch. He slows down till he's walking next to me.

"Go on kid let it out." he says

I stop and turn to him, anger burning through me. "What the hell are you doing! defending her like that. What as soon as she's back in the picture your going to run for her know?"  
"Don't even go there Mellark." he spits back at me, rare that he uses my second name, only when I've truly crossed the line. "I'm with you, I have been since she up and left. I know I'll never replace him, I won't even try but I think of you as my son. What happened back there was a lot less than what I thought would have happened. I'm only trying to calm you down." he sighs, running a hand over his head. "Every-time I see you get hit with a flashback... it kills me. I know that I could've, should have been quicker getting you out of the capitol claws. We're a team, me and you and we're sticking together through everything. I will not abandon you again. Understand." I nod. Pacing trying to calm myself down.

"What the hell does she think she's doing Haymitch. I was set, all set to come home and live quietly, never been heard of again. The phoenix that faded into history, then legend. Now her coming back, a kid she claims is mine-"

"She is." he states and I look at him. "Blue eye's, blonde hair, a soul, which I can tell is already to good for this world just like yours."

"Was."

"What?"

"Was, a soul like mine was. Too much has change, I've changed, blackened, grown harder to the world. You've said it your self, I'm different."

"We all are, sweetheart included."

"Do you believe her? What she said about her and Gale?"

"IS that what's got you so wound up."

"In part yes. Haymitch before everything he was my biggest competition for Katniss, then I awaken to find she's run off with him. What else am I supposed to do but think she choose him over me." I ask him, both finally sitting on a bench in the town square.

"Kid I can't tell you, only what her mother and sister have said and they say she telling the truth but the kid is yours." thinking about everything, about my own family I can see how much Haymitch and my dad would have got along, how much Haymitch himself has stepped up to try to fill the void.  
"Yeah... he would have liked you."

"Who?"

"My dad..." I let out a shaky breath. "Haymitch I blame her, for it all. She ran and Snow... Snow killed him, in front of me. I've lost everything, my dad, my mum and my brothers... I have nothing, nothing but you." I cry into my hands, Haymitch placing one on my back. "I know I sound like I don't like having you around but the truth is without, I would have lost it months, years ago but every-time I think of her I see them, the faces of my loved ones, the other victors and behind them all, in my darkest dreams... her. She's always there hold the knife that plunges into each and everyone's chest, the one behind the peacekeepers mask that... that cuts my fathers throat." I cry harder. "I can't help but hate her for it and... I... I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for it." the tears dry up but Haymitch remains, like my father did he pats my back a couple of times.

"Peeta... there's no way I can coach you through this. It's a road you'll be walking alone but I'll be there in what ever way I can but only you can decide how much of the girl your going to let back into your life."

"And if I can't let here in?"

"then that's, that. All I can say is try to at least here her out, hell I want to know what was going through her head but for yourself...get to know your kid."

I get up, Haymitch raises to but I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I need to walk... by myself. To think." he nods, looking at me with a worried expression. "I'll come back, I'm not going to run."

"It wasn't that that I'm afraid of." I know he's meaning the flashbacks.

"If I feel like one is coming... I'll run home. Home, home." he nods understanding, though the district was wiped out part of the old bakery remained and a few times before Haymitch has found me there. Curled up into a ball, in the corner of the ruins.

The day has grown to night, I've walked for hours. Replaying the events of the last 24hrs over and over in my head. Katniss was back, I had a... daughter. She loved me but gain and again the same dark voice crept into my head.

_She ran away with him! She chose him over you! The girl isn't yours!_

All my worst nightmare brought together and focused in on me, myself torturing myself.

I needed to get home. I thought to myself, I wasn't about to have a flashback, the cold air of the night was beginning to bite. I reach home, shouting and yelling coming from inside. For what ever reason a small part of who I was comes back to me, fearing something was happening to Katniss I leap the stairs, bursting through the front door and into the living room. The site before me in an instant causes a flashback, a high-jack moment unlike the rest I've had before. My version darkens, tunnel vision focusing on the man in-front of me. Rage, pure hatred for him. I surge forward, tackling him of his feet as we crash through the glass tea-table. Even before the intense training of thirteen I was well-trained in wrestling so I know how to fight, thirteen coupled with the high-jacking just made me deadlier, very. He tries to swing a punch to my face but from under me I easily block it. Quickly I return it with three solid punches to his face but it doesn't stop.

Again and again, over and over, a rhythm of three.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

I let loose the loudest roar possible as I continue, again and again. The sickening, thudding sound of my fist connecting with his skull. I'm vaguely aware of people shouting at me, begging me to stop but I can't. He hurt her, he hit her, no one hits her, no one hits my daughter. I'm roughly thrown off him.

"Peeta! Stop!... STOP!" Haymitch, I holding me back, I'm trying over and over to return to beating the living the hell out of Hawthorne. "STOP! Peeta! Stop!" Haymitch pushing me back through the door and out the living room. Katniss and Mrs Everdeen falling behind him in step. I just stare at the limp body of Gale. His mother, if I remember correctly crouching over him, weeping but I can't bring myself to care one bit. Through the mirror in the hall I catch the sight of myself. Blood matted everywhere, my teeth bearing, my face contorted in anger, eye's black as the night but burning with rage.

"Peeta, it's not real, not real." I snap towards him.

"No Haymitch, this is as real as it gets." I spit through my teeth. As I said not a normal flashback, there's no shiny memories, no haziness, nothing just pure blinded rage but it has all the feelings of a flashback. I shake Haymitch off, leaving them down stairs running to the bathroom I strip and jump in the shower. The scolding hot water burning away all the blood, his filthy, dirty blood. After drying and putting fresh clothes on, I walk back down stairs. Looking in the living room I see the carnage that I left, the large pool of blood, the shattered glass. I snarl, walking past it to the kitchen. The voices coming from inside are quieted by the loud sobs of an infant. I walk through the door, Katniss, Primrose and their mother crowded around little Danni or the kitchen counter. I see her and already a large hand-print bruise developing on her cheek. She sees me and screams for me.

"D-... D-... DADDY!" she squeals, her arms reaching out to me. Katniss, prim and Lillian turning to see me. I ignore their looks and walk right over to Danni, picking her up, her tiny little arms wrapping around me, hands grasping the back of my hair.

"Haymitch." I state.

"He helped them take Gale to the doctors." I let out another growl, startling them all but Danni. He should have left him to die, I'll speak to him later.

"Your all to stay in the house tonight." I tell them, the tone of my voice is finally and they don't argue it. I hold Danni, rocking her slowly to sleep. Her cries becoming dry sobs, then just heavy breathing and I know she's asleep. I look to Katniss.

"Come." I tell her and she follow me, leading her to my room with Danni. Entering my room, her too I close the door. "Sit." I tell her, motioning to the bed. She does and I hand her Danni.

"Get some rest, you both need it." it's true, she's been crying but whether from Gale striking Danni or me beating Gale to near death I don't know, I'll find out tomorrow. She doesn't question me just get under the covers, holding Danni close to her chest, the quiet tears run down her face.

"Stop... rest and sleep." she looks at me and whimpers slightly.

"Don't leave." something in her voice cause my heart to beat weird. I don't get in the covers but sit on-top next to her with Danni in the middle. Her tiny hand finding mine. They both scoot a little closer, Danni practically on top of me and Katniss curled up next to me, her arm on my shoulder. If feels weird and strange to be back like this with her but familiar too. As I sit there, listening to the night, both the breathing slow and deep, both deep asleep I finally find it. A night of peaceful, nightmare-less sleep... and...

I've known idea how I feel that Katniss caused it. My mind telling me not to get attached, she'll just leave again but my body tells me the opposite. My heart is being pulled in two directions and I don't know which one to go with.

**A/N: so that's the new chapter, different to how I wrote it the first time. A reviewer was right, Peeta has the rite to act the way he does and in the first draft I wrote him basically forgiving her there and then. It won't happen. I also changed how Haymitch reacted. The last part at the end, Peeta walking in on Gale hitting Danni will be explained next chapter from Katniss's POV, it won't be the last of him. We'll also learn some parts of what happened to Peeta in the rebellion (Mockingjay.) also there is still some of old Peeta there but it'll never come fully back , rather it'll show through as he and Katniss learn to trust each other. The beating of Gale, even though Peeta has had doubts about his daughter he knows she's his and seeing Gale hit her brings out protective Peeta/ strict Peeta as well. **

**As always review will be helpful and really appreciated.**

**Glad to be back and see you next time.**

**Chapter 5 should be up in about a week tops.**

**Flourgirl21 **


	6. 5 Understanding

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing. R&R please. Hope you enjoy :-)**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Understanding.**_

_**Haymitch's POV.**_

It's 630 in the fucking morning, I'd normally be out cold thanks to the bottle but not today. No the return of sweetheart and her family not to mention the kids kid put a stop to that. Walking home from the hospital I go over and over everything that the doctors told me. Broken nose, broken jaw, fractured eye socket, fractured skull. Concussion, temporary in a medically induced coma to let his head heal. Peeta had done some nasty work nearly killing Gale and nothing could stop Hazel from going to the law-keepers. This would get back to coin, I needed to know what happened.

Walking as fast as possible, not stopping to check my house, walking up to Peeta's house and straight through the door. I can hear the hushes of people in the kitchen but stop to look at the carnage Peeta left. Blood, glass it's everywhere. I shake my head, the boy is dangerous but nothing has set him off like this before, well not since his rescue.

**Flashback.**

Walking fast through the hall of thirteen, the call just coming into command. They got him out, Peeta. Impatiently I tap my foot against the metal floor of the elevator, the loud ding signalling the arrival to the medical floor. Walking straight up to the receptionist, startling her as I speak.

"The boy, where is he?" I growl at her, shocking her.

"Pa- Pardon?" she stutters.

"Peeta Mellark. Which room?" again growling at her, the forced no drinking has left me short-tempered and angry nearly all the time. That and these people from thirteen have hidden so long underground, hermits that you don't get anywhere trying to be nice. Lucky "nice" isn't something I do well.

"Room 221. left, down the hall to the end. ICU." I don't reply or thank her just take off down the hall, nearly breaking out into a run.

Walking through the large, double white doors I'm greeted with the scene of total and complete chaos. Doctor's and nurses running around, shouting and screaming at each other, over each other. The rescue team, originally 20 was now a weakly 6. they'd taken a heavy loss to get Peeta out but the rebellion was lost without him. Coin knew this, she tried to lead it but the district wouldn't rally behind a long forgotten district. One that had abandoned them for years. No they wanted the phoenix, without him they wouldn't stand against the might of the capitol. Quickly searching the listed rooms I find it, 221 and walking through the scene isn't much better. Though more organised, the doctors are still rushing around, the body of a battered and bloody Peeta at the centre of the carnage. Seeing him like that, broken battered and bloody his blonde hair matted against his head with his own blood, arms and body covered with slashes and bruises. Hearing the doctors shout and order a whole bunch of tests I didn't begin to try to understand, I do what I do best. Anger. Grabbing the lead doctor, Finnick and Johanna having heard about the... success... are behind me I pin him against the wall, mostly everyone in the room stopping.

"What the fuck are you doing to my kid." the doctor looks slightly confused at this.

"I'm sorry but you aren't his father." my god, these thirteen people are just about as dumb as the capitol weasels.

"Don't even start with that bullshit! He's a victor and the closest thing I have to a son." I hiss at the stuck up shit. "Now answer the fucking question before I let Miss Manson here split you from balls to neck." he visibly pales, the door behind us bursting open, Peeta's mother and brother rushing through. She sees us and makes over to us. She's pissed.

"Where is he Haymitch? Where my little boy." then just as I'm about to answer a voice rings out, one that should be laying asleep.

"Not so little any-more." heads snapping around and taking in the sight. Peeta sits upright on the bed, stretching his nearly broken body. He lets out a slow growl, bearing his teeth like a wild animal. What the hell did they do to him? And I get my answer. Not a second later, as a doctor orders blood to be taken the nurse produces a needle and Peeta snaps. Not in the way a mad psychopath would but calmly. Eye's turning black, veins bulging out and like Cato from the first games he grabs her neck and twists it violently. The sickening snapping sound ringing out through the room, everyone frozen with shock, which gives him time to act. Jumping off the bed and rushing at us, at me he lunges at me, knocking me clear of my feet before his hands grasp around my neck, squeezing the life out of me.

"You and that fucking whore are the cause of all my pain! you and her are the cause of my father's death! DIE!" shouting as I lose all ability to breath, the others rushing to pull him off. It's only been three months since the rescue at the end of the quell but they've done something to him and as my vision darkens, the pressure on my neck letting up I can faintly make the sounds of him shouting at me, shouting at me to die.

**End of flashback. **

I shudder at the memory, the worst time of the war. Walking through to the kitchen I take note of the two women there. Prim and Lillian. They both turn their attention to me, question me with there eye's. I grab myself tea from Peeta's cupboard, making myself a strong, large cup. We all sit around the table.

"Where are they?" they know who I'm talking about.

"Up stairs, he took Katniss and Danni. They're asleep, I checked up one them._ They looked like a family."_ prim finishes mumbling the last part. Lillian speaks next.

"Gale?" I shake my head.

"No, this is still my time for questioning." I tell them, nodding and waiting for me to ask. "Was it justified? Peeta's actions?" they both look at each other and for a moment I think they'll say no but they don't

"Yes." both say together, the look in their eye's tell me everything.

"What did he do?"

"He came around after you went out to get Peeta. He heard the shouting, Katniss was sobbing, she was upset. By the way Peeta was totally in the wrong, they way he spoke-" she doesn't get to finish, I cut her off.

"He was well in his right and you both know it. She left him, went away with his biggest fear. To come back, with a child he didn't know about and expect him to fall back into her arms and act like a happy, lovable family you're delusional." they both remain silent, though I know they silently agree. "Besides the kid hated the way he reacted and look at them know, sleeping together. More than I thought was possible for him. Now back to Hawthorne. He came over and what?"

"He tried to comfort her, she didn't accept it. Pushed him away and screamed at him, yelling at him that it was all his fault, that he pressured her into running without Peeta." I nod, sipping the tea and listening to it all.

"Did he? Did he force her to run?" they look at each other and Lillian speaks.

"From what she's told me... he did in a way." I look at her, questioning her silently about what that means. "You should ask Katniss but from what she told me, he played on her fears. You yourself knew about them, love, marriage, prim, children. Gale did to and he may have used that against her." I seething now, that fucking bastard was responsible for her running.

"What happened after she yelled at him?"  
"He yell back." prim states and continues on. "Starting saying she got the answer she was looking for, that Peeta didn't want her, he never would. He told her they should leave again and... and leave Danni." my eye's pop at this,the short time Katniss has been back I've noticed her with Danni. If there's on person she loves more than Peeta or her family it's Danni. "She didn't take to well to that. She slapped her." my hand grips the cup too tightly and it shatters, hissing in pain as a shard cuts into my hand, Lillian quick to respond and starts to clean and cover the wound but I motion for prim to go on but Lillian does.

"Gale has never been one to take punishment, from anyone. We tried to pull him off her but nothing work, it was hazel who got him to leave but he didn't stay for long." wincing slightly as she bandages my hand up.

"So why did he come back?"

"Guess Haymitch, he came back to get Katniss, had her bags and everything. Gave her another speech about Peeta not wanting her." she tells me sitting back on the other side of the table. Since I'm on the side with my back facing the kitchen window, prim and Lillian with their backs to the kitchen door they don't see him but I do and the look he has tells me he's been listening for a while.

"Katniss again but more calmly told him that he was more than welcome to leave but she would be staying to build any relationship with Peeta. That... well that caused gale to explode. He yelled at her, got right in her face asking her why she was doing it, why she didn't love him since they'd been through so much. Katniss said the games where worse and left her connected to Peeta greater than before."

"Before?" I question, confused as hell.

"Yes before, though she never admitted it Katniss had been watching Peeta for a long time. They where both friends before my husband died but even after that, Peeta throwing her the bread that saved us she always watched him, kept an eye on him." she drinks the last of her tea and prim pipes up.

"She couldn't tell you before because she was scared, scared of what love can do but now she could tell you things about Peeta that you wouldn't even know. Things about his past. When she told gale all this, that was the final straw he shoved Katniss back onto the floor and that's when Danni got involved. We though hazel had taken her back to Sae but she'd stayed here, in the kitchen and was listening to everything. She just didn't notice Danni slid by her and rush into the room. Screaming for gale to leave Katniss alone." prim sighs deeply taking a heavy breath before finishing the account of the events last night, Peeta just standing at the door his face slightly showing his pain and anger. "Gale snapped for good then, shouting something I didn't quiet get but most was to do about her being the bastard child of Peeta. That she wasn't anything and he just... just..." Peeta chooses at this point to make his self known.

"He leaned down and slapped her, hard across the face." he says making both the Everdeens jump. "As you said Haymitch, it only took time for me to know you where right. I may have my troubles with Katniss but Danni is mine and I can see that. No one and I mean no one touches my daughter." he tells me coldly and with a deadly voice I know means he is more than serious. I nod understanding him, it's the way I feel about him. We've both been through too much, him more than any and he doesn't need more pain. He sits down at the head of the table, grabbing a piece of toast prim had made. They both look t him.  
"Katniss and Danni are fine, sleeping soundly." they both still stare and Peeta raises his eyebrow's at them.

"It's just... Katniss, she hasn't slept a whole night since... well since..." Katniss herself finishes it for them, coming into the kitchen with a sleepy looking Danni on her hip. I'd never say it to her, not yet anyway but motherhood suits her well.

"Since the last night before... well before I fu- messed up." she catches herself from swearing. She looks around as to where to sit, Peeta standing and offering her his chair. That's the old Peeta showing through, even as mad as he is with Katniss, he still shows these little signs of affection. He leans down and kisses Danni's head, though with Katniss he places a hand on her shoulder letting it linger there, she covers it with hers and the both give each other a squeeze. Peeta speaking up.

"Pancakes for anyone?" everyone nodding and agreeing that would be, as I put it divine.

As Peeta start the first batch, finishing them off in a record time I catch a glimpse of the clock. 815am. Well I spent longer than I realised listening to what happened. Though I know I still need to take to Peeta about the law-keepers. I need to also contact Coin, though I dislike the idea of her getting involved but even with the witnesses most are family and it could just seem there ganging up on Gale. Coin though will be able to do something. She may be a hostile bitch, which I'm almost certain she'll want a word with Katniss and Peeta she does have her uses. Though when the time comes, she'll do anything to remain in power and that is one thing, that worse than Snow that scares me. I let them all enjoy breakfast, little Danni waking up to the smell and what's to be held by her daddy and Katniss and Peeta are more than happy to go with it, both standing at the stove like a long, happily married couple. From the looks prim and Lillian give each other, as well as me I know they're thinking along the same lines.

It good these two are back together. Maybe know we can all finally heal. Just have to fix the one little problem we have at the moment.

It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen. I laugh inwardly, the last time I muttered those words to myself, everything bad happened. Should be fun.

_**Peeta's POV.**_

Breakfast over Katniss takes Danni back up stairs to get washed and dressed. Danni is still shaken up about last night but see seems to be fine with staying by me and Katniss's side. Waking up next to her, the most peaceful sleep in a long, long time. Danni wrapped in a blanket between us. I would have stayed in bed with them, feeling a peaceful wave wash over me, that is until the light hit Danni's face and I caught a glimpse of the welt on her cheek. A visibly large hand, shaped bruise. It got my anger going, rising and rising and I had to leave, heading down stair but stopping upon hearing Haymitch. I listen to everything, to how cruel I was to Katniss, to how it all happened, Katniss defending me, Danni defending her mother. I should have kill gale, he has no right to be here, no right to lay a hand on my daughter or my Katniss_... wait what?_

Katniss isn't mine hell after last night I'm sure she'll want nothing to do with me. As I think all this through Haymitch, who's been trying to get my attention chooses the more direct path. Slapping me across the back of my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Come." he motions with his head to the back door. Walking through it and closing the door.

"Well, is he alive or did he die?" I ask Haymitch, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Alive but his mother is pressing charges, the law-keepers will be around t some point. You knocked him into a coma, did some nasty work on him."  
"yeah but not enough, he's still alive." breathing deeply. "What next."

"Coin" and I lean my head back. Here I thought I'd escaped that madness.

"well that will be fun. I'd expect she'll want something in return."

"Yeah... and you'll know what it is." I nod, understanding all to well what she'll want.

"Katniss and Danni."

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if she did a test. To make sure the child is yours. Then she'll want, at the very least and interview. This will throw the yearly agreement you had out the window."  
"I wont let them hurt her Haymitch, neither of them. I'll kill them all before that happens."

"Yeah I know kid, I'll be there right along with you. Just... let's try and avoid a war this time."  
"Yeah, though sometimes plans don't go right. We both know that all to well." he nods understanding my meaning. We shake and I return into the kitchen, Katniss and Danni having returned, dressed for the day. I want to do something, just us while there's a calm before the storm.

"Would you like to go out today, just us three. A picnic in the meadow." Katniss looks at me, Danni between the pair of us.

"Ye- yeah, that would be nice." she says just as a tear slips out. I stroke her cheek, brushing the tear away with my thumb as Katniss closes her eye's and leans into my hand. I find myself thinking about everything, all the pain, hurt... that I blamed on her. Thinking I understand, though we'll need to talk about everything I understand the fear that drove her to run, the fear of loosing everything and Haymitch was right.

We've talked before about how life may have went if Katniss didn't run, Snow would've kill my family regardless of our actions. He would have done it just to show us that he could, that he could do anything and I shudder at the thought of what he would have done to Danni, to my daughter. I know if anything ever happens to her I'll lose it for good, already the little girl has found her way deep into my heart, just like her mother. Seeing the time, realising there a few hours before lunch I begin to work on some fresh bread, Katniss playing with Danni at the table occasionally dragging me into it as well, though I hardly mind. I also manage to sneak in some cheese buns with Katniss seeing, hopefully from what I can still remember of those times long ago they're still her favourite. Haymitch heads back over to his house, stating that he really does need a drink and nap after all the excitement. Lillian and prim are heading to the hospital, they're going to see about a job for Mrs Everdeen and a scholarship programme for primrose. Everything ready for the picnic, we spend the rest of the morning with Danni, I mentally make a note to make her room the guest room. It's only used for storage but still has all the makings of a bedroom. So before we leave I threw open the windows to let the warm air freshening it out.

We're laying on the blanket, Katniss leaning against my chest with my back on the tree, slightly under the shade, the warm air blowing around us, Danni running around the meadow chasing the butterfly's that float around us. We've eaten already, me finding out that Danni inherited her mother's fondness for cheese buns. It brings a smile to my face thinking about it.

"What you thinking about?" Katniss questions, though she hasn't looked at me to know this.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" I challenge her.

"Your body goes slightly tense and your breaths are longer." I raise my eyebrow's at this, shocked she knows this much about my habits. "You did it in the games and after." I nod. Then suddenly she's up and her warm, supple lips are pressed against mine and they mould together, like a long forgotten puzzle finally being completed. Moving in sink with each other we kiss for a few minutes, the pleasure shooting through me when I run my tongue across her bottom lip, her granting me access instantly. When finally we do break away, both our lips heavily redder, cheeks as well she as a beautiful smile gracing her face. Though quickly something sparks in her and she adverts her gaze.

"Peeta... please don't freak out. If this is too fast, if you want to slow down... if... if you don't want me-" but her next words are lost as I flip her on her back, me hovering over her before smashing my lips to hers. Her arms fling and wrap themselves tightly around my neck, as mine ghost over her beautiful, lean, curvy body. After another couple of minutes, making sure she was fully kiss with bruised lips I pull back, both breathing heavily. I brush the strands of hair, that have fallen around her face back behind her ears, looking deeply into those deep, liquid silver eye's.

"Don't you ever think that I don't want you, I always have, always will." again another kiss.

"Bu... but what about... what about what I did?" she asks, clearly hating herself.

"Katniss, I'm not saying I forgive you... yet, I'm not saying we're not going to have problems again or that we don't need to talk, about you leaving and me, what I went through. I'm different from what you remember." she sneaks in a word before I continue.

"your still that loving, forgiving person I fell in love with, am still in love with." I smile kissing her, never could I get tired of this.

"I may remind you if him but we're both different with same and new parts but never, ever think that I don't want you. That I don't want a life with you and Danni. I want it all, watching Danni grow up, falling in love, though not for another forty years.-"

"Only a couple more actually, if she's just like her father, which so far she is in every way."

"yeah but still, no boy is getting near her yet. This is our time with her." she nods, smiling and agreeing with me. " and I want to wake up, every single morning for the rest of my life with you in my arms. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms. I. Want. You." each word punctuated with a kiss. Pulling away we just stared into each others eye's before she spoke.

"I want that too." so with another kiss on its way that's when the little one decided to speak.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mummy?" she ask, looking seeing her standing there to the side extremely confused. I smirked at Katniss before answering.

"Well I though we could team up, see if mummy is ticklish? Hmm what do you think?" Katniss looked between the pair of us.

"Don't you even-" but her words were lost by Danni squealing.

"Tickle mummy!" charging at her we both started, Katniss wiggling around, trying to get out, everyone laughing. A perfect family picnic.

We all play around, chasing each other, Katniss and Danni teaming up to get me back. Soon though we have to leave, the sun getting low in the sky and Danni already asleep, Katniss carry her on her hip. As we approach victors village I stop us, staring just ahead Katniss coming up behind me.

"Peeta what's-"  
"Until I tell you, stay behind me, keep Danni close and don't say a thing." I tell her, perhaps a little too harshly but what's in-front of me is more dangerous than any animal Katniss has ever hunted. She nods none the less, staying close behind me and keeping Danni close to herself. We walk up to the house, the guards around us make a corridor with only one direction to go. Ascending the stairs into the house, noticing Haymitch, Lillian and Prim in the living room the guards move us alone. Though one does get a broken nose for shoving Katniss. I wrap my arm around her and she sinks into my side, Danni between us. Walking through to the study, there sitting in the chair watching me beat the living shit out of Gale.

"You said the cameras had been removed." I hissed at her. She turned and look between the three of us.

"Necessary I'd say, to leave them in. Please Mr Mellark, Miss Everdeen have a seat. I do believe we have a lot to talk about." President Coin states coldly and threateningly, the door closing behind us. My eye's burn with rage and fear.

This is just the beginning of the trouble to come.

_**A/N; hope you liked, the incident with Gale will go into more depth next chapter with Katniss telling it but it isn't the last of Gale, as I said. Coins in Peeta's house and next chapter we'll get a glimpse as to why Peeta fears her or more what she could do.**_

_**I wrote the reunion between Haymitch and Peeta, Mockingjay will be revealed it bits and pieces before Katniss and Peeta discuss the whole thing, though that might be a few chapters ahead. Please tell me what you think, I hope Peeta isn't going to fast for your liking but he is extremely forgiving, he just realises now that they have to work through it all. We'll also find out more about Katniss's reasons for leaving, that means how Gale manipulated her and her time away.**_

_**R&R please and see you next chapter.**_


	7. part 2 A new game begins

_**Chapter 5 part 2.**_

_**A new game begins. **_

_**Peeta's POV**_

"Well... sit." I grasp Katniss's hand tightly, leading her and Danni over to the table sitting opposite Coin. She begins the video again, just as we watch me hit gale I pause the player coins eye's shooting up, the evil, witch like look she gives me. I learnt long ago not to be afraid of her herself but rather her actions. She can be extremely destructive, in the worst way I found out the hard way. She about to question me but I beat her to it.

"This is going to get graphical, my daughter isn't going to be watching." with that she nods, I pick Danni up off Katniss Danni mumbling softly. I take her, Katniss following me to Haymitch and her family. I had Danni to Lillian.

"Please watch her." she nods, turning to Haymitch he holds a hand up.

"I know, I'll keep them safe. I promise." he says and I nod. Turning back to Katniss, worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry... yet." her eye's widen but she nods none the less and we make our way back to coin. Taking our previous seats.

"Well Mr Mellark, if there are no more interruptions... shall we." I nod and Katniss get to again witness me beating Gale. I hate myself for it, not for beating Gale but for not getting to Katniss or Danni before he laid a hand on them. The screen turn white and the footage ends, Coin slowly turning to face me and Katniss. Some sort of file in her hand.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay... I think an agreement like the one you had with Snow, the one Peeta has with me not to lie to each other would go along way." I turn to Katniss, she looks at me then back to Coin before nodding in agreement.

"Good... Now... shall we begin with your whereabouts for the duration of your absent." I know I'm going to learn a few things, things that could break me or help us heal. Together.

_**Katniss's POV.**_

I knew this time would come but I'd hoped it would be with Peeta, alone where I could explain or at least try to explain what I was thinking, what I was feeling but I guess this will have to do. So instead of speaking to this Coin president, I turn to Peeta. Coin coughs, trying to grab my attention but to her but I refuse.

"No, if I'm doing this I'll tell Peeta. You'll just happen to over hear it." I tell her, sighing deeply sorting through my memories, thoughts and feelings. Fucking impossible.

"Peeta... when... when we got back to twelve from the games I..." how to explain to him I was scared, terrified. " I... I was scared, terrified of everything that you meant. While you know my feelings in the 74th games where mostly an act... some weren't. The time we spent in the cave, that was when I knew I felt something deeply for you, something more than anything I've ever felt and I was beyond terrified of what that meant." I tell him, I need to start here, at the beginning to make him understand, understand how I was lead to run.

"Why Katniss? What was so terrifying about loving me or at least seeing where it went?"

"Everything!" I yell, the frustration suddenly, out of no where. I need him to understand but I'm not doing a very good job. "I saw what love did, hat it was capable of doing to someone, I saw my mother fall into the deepest, darkest depression. One which she remained in until the games that took me, the shock of nearly losing me brought her back but I swore to myself I'd never let myself depend on someone that much!" I finishes yelling, he face falling and I immediately regret my out-burst. He looks so hurt I want to reach out and hug him tightly, shield him like he does for me. "But then you came along. You came and somehow worked your way into my heart, breaking through all the walls I'd built to protect myself. I didn't realise until I left how you did that." I tell him, he looks up at me. Swallowing heavily I try to tell him. "You where always there, ever... ever since you gave the bread to me, you saved my family that day, I tried to talk to you but I was so embarrassed. The day after I saw a dandelion and it reminded me of hope, you became that, you became my dandelion. Always giving me hope but the over the years I buried you deep down in my heart. That's how you broken in... well broke out and reminded me that it was you, it was always you." I finishes looking at the floor, I've made a complete idiot of myself, nothing made sense.

"Actually it does make sense." Peeta tells me, I gasp not realising I said that out aloud. Coin reminds us she still here by asking the next question.

"Touching... really touching Miss Everdeen but you've yet to explain your disappearance." she's right, he may know how I feel, how he made me feel but I have told him why I ran.

"When we got back from the tour, I knew I'd failed Snow's request. I'd failed everyone by not letting myself love you. I was petrified of what Snow was going to do, running was the only option I saw, the option gale put in my mind. We met, just before the tour... he... he told me how he felt..._ he tried to kiss me..._" I mumble that part but Peeta catches it and stiffens. "I didn't let him but he told me that while we stayed in twelve, while I stayed with you we'd never be free, I'd be forced to watch Prim go through the games, forced to have children only to watch them die by the capitol hands. Everything he laid out in detail for me to hear and it killed me inside to hear it." I tell them, choking back my tears. " we went on the tour and the only thing I thought about was what Gale said , over and over it played in my mind, the nightmares where all of them and... and I hated you for it." that does it for him and he's up walking to the door.

"Well if I cause you so much pain I'll leave." he states and I leap up, slamming the door and blocking him.

"Move Katniss." he says forcefully, he's more than capable of doing it himself.

"NO! you have to believe me when I say that all of this was Gale, yes some of the things I thought where of my own but he started it all, making me hate you for causing this but every-time I woke you where there, to hold me, to keep me safe from them and my heart and mind was pulling in two different directions. One saying I should trust you, the other that Gale was my, supposed best friend, someone who helped me, like you at the worst time in my life. Never did I think he'd say all these things just to try to get me to leave you with him, to have some sort of deluded life." I spill out, rushing every word but he still looks past me so I grip his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I've never felt that way about him, confused yes. No one ever wanted me, not like you then Gale starts showing feelings to me like you did. I didn't know how to act, how to respond I was scared that I'd mess everything, everyone else up." I scream to him, tears running, holding the door closed refusing to let him leave.

"But you did! You ran, you left me behind! and now! Now I don't know, I just don't know!"

"Know what! I never slept with Gale, never kissed him, never let him near our daughter!" my anger is getting the better of me but he should believe me. "What can I do Peeta! what can I do to prove I didn't sleep with Gale! that I'm here to stay!"

"THATS NOT IT!" he yells, causing me to silent myself. He's never raised his voice this loud, never with this much anger, not towards me. "It's not that. I believe you, I believe that you never slept with him but I... I...I-"

"But what! if you believe me then what's wrong!?"

"I don't trust you!" he yells and instantly darts his head down wards and it hits me, hard. He does trust me about gale but not about me staying, he doesn't think I'll stay. "I can't just forget that you ran, that you left me behind because things where bad. If they get bad again, I know I'll not survive if you run without me. I barely did the first time Katniss. I can't bring myself to trust you again."

"Peeta listen to me, please. I ran because I was afraid, afraid of what a life with you would mean, a life where we were watched and controlled, where any happiness we had would be rip away and I blamed myself, convinced myself that Gale was right, that you'd be better off finding someone better, that we didn't belong together but I'm selfish because the night I left I wanted you, I wanted to be yours, for you to be mine. I wanted you to myself but thought, no believed that I would mess everything up for you, that I'd get you killed and I couldn't live with that. So I ran and it was the biggest, stupidest mistake I've ever made, that I'll ever make but no matter what I'm not leaving not again, I'm here for forever, just like you used to tell me, always." I finish, tears running quickly down my face.

"And you said you weren't good with words." Peeta jokes back to me, both chuckling and forgetting that Coin has been listening to everything but she is quick to remind us of her presences.

"very nice miss Everdeen but I think I'll believe a DNA test over your word."

"Wait... what the hell is a DNA test?" I ask, confused and pissed.

"just a bit of blood from your daughter and it'll be compared to Mr Mellark to see the common matches between a father and child, should the child be really his."

"Your not touching our child Coin. I believe Katniss, that is all that matters." Peeta states coldly and deadly and I begin to wonder how these two worked together.

"maybe for you Mr Mellark but not for me... or the rest of the districts when they find out about the return of the Mockingjay. This will help in the long run and it doesn't matter I've just received the results." both Peeta and my eye's bug open wide, how?  
"What the hell did you do COIN!" Peeta roars, above all else he, when like this is the most dangerous thing alive.

"A quick blood test while we where in here talking... and rest assure now Mr Mellark she is your daughter."  
"I know." he spits back at her and feel his rage, who the hell does she think she is.

"Now, your location as to the duration of your time away Miss Everdeen." she states.

"I don't know how far, couple of months hard walking heading north. We stay for a while in a cave system before finding the ruins of some old buildings, wooden log cabins. We fixed two up, one for my family the other for Hawthorne's. We lived there, I hunted as did Gale but we never talked above the necessities, never touch, never did anything. The day I found out I was carry our child, Peeta's and mine ended whatever relationship I had with Gale. It ended our friendship. As I said we lived there for two years after the birth of Danni, so she was strong enough to survive the journey back. As soon as she turned two we made ready to leave and know where back here in twelve..." Coin choosing herself to finishes my speech.

"... causing trouble, much trouble with our phoenix." she lets out a sigh, rubbing her old hands together, through her eyes I can see the wheel turning in her head, planning every move out. "You see Miss Everdeen, everything is in a very delicate balance at the moment, the war only recently having ended. Many people where quiet upset that you abandoned them, many where upset at the pain you put Mr Mellark through." Peeta goes to challenge her but she continues speaking. "She did Mr Mellark, let us not beat around the bush here. Katniss was the cause of a great number of hard ships you went through, the death of your father, the whipping, the quarter quell, the high-jacking all can be traced back to her, to her decision to run."  
"I don't care Coin, she told you herself she was manipulated into it, she isn't a coward and we both know, as Haymitch told me Snow was bound to take his anger out on someone, my family was the easiest target because they weren't in the spot light like Katniss's family was. So don't you dare put the blame on her, there are more people deserving of the blame for my suffering." at that point something seems to happen between Coin and Peeta, something I have no idea as to what. Though each regard each other with nothing less than pure hatred, Coin being the first to speak.

"Well Mr Mellark... I hope you realise that they'll be need for a capitol visit, with your... family." she raises an eyebrow and it gets me too, what are Peeta and I apart from two distant... lovers? I don't know. "Things will need to be explained, talked over to sooth the public. As for the incident with Mr Hawthorne, well I think we can let go of that, you were provoked in a manner but rest assure being the phoenix and a victor only reaches so far... next time I won't be able to do anything less than full capitol punishment. So let's try and not let it happen again, shall we." Peeta gives one jerk of his head in acknowledgement, Coin seems happy with this but none the less, these two given the chance would rip each others throats apart. Coin stands moving past us and I think we've finished but Peeta has other ideas.  
"Coin." the president stops before turning to Peeta. "Touch my family again, any of them and I'll kill you." I stand, opened mouth at Peeta who's just threatened the president.

"Mr Mellark are we threatening the president of Panem." she asks, though her voice betrays a certain amount of fear.

"No Alma, threatening someone is just the intention of hurting them and I won't hurt you... I'll kill you." I stand in complete awe of the man Peeta has turned into, someone strong, caring, compassionate, a leader, deadly and loving. He's willing to start another war for me and our daughter but under it all I can see something, fear and it's we'll placed. Not even twenty-four hours with Coin and I can tell she is as deadly as Snow ever was... and... perhaps just a bit more devious, which is terrifying to think of. Her face twist and she exits the room, the law-keepers moving with her, leaving us there in the house. I quickly snap to it and run to find my daughter. Seeing her in the living room, playing with Haymitch, my mum and Prim I'm instantly relieved, walking over I scoop her up and hold her close to me, feeling the strong arms of Peeta encircling both of us.

"Haymitch, I thought I told you not to let them touch her." Peeta speaks and Haymitch is clearly confused.

"they never did, come on kid... do you really think I'd let that happen?" Haymitch asks. I don't think he would but then what about what Coin did.

"coin said she took some of her blood to run a DNA test to see if Katniss was telling the truth." looking at Danni she just smiles, she has no idea what we're talking about.

"Well she never did Peeta. Even if she did, DNA test are long and expensive. It would take up to 3 or 4 days, maybe 2, 2 and a half if it were pushed but not a few minutes." I sigh, relieved that she never touch Danni.

"Fu-" Haymitch about to breathe out a curse stops himself because of Danni. "Listen kid this is Coin we're talking about and you know how she plays. It's a game of chess and this, her saying things about a blood test is her way of trying to throw you off. I told you Peeta, we've been two moves ahead of Coin this whole time but know we're back on even playing field and she'll try anything to rattle yours and sweethearts relationship so she can gain the upper hand." Peeta nods in understanding and I just think about it all, about how now me and my daughter are part of a different kind of game, one with a different type of deadlier competition. It's Peeta's voice though that brings me back.

"We're going to four Haymitch, all of us in this room." he tells us, no room for argument. That night while packing everyone is silent, even more so when we board the train, leaving the district and Hawthornes behind. Danni sleeping on Peeta's chest, my head resting on the other side, one arm around me playing with my hair he's taken out of the braid and the other around Danni, holding her secure.

"Why four Peeta?" I break the silence.

"The other victors live there now, they're my friend and they're good people Katniss, you'll like them." he tells me and I nod, just thinking about everything. I get a feeling though that I need to talk to Peeta, to make him feel secure about us.

"You know I'm here to stay right? That I'm never going to leave you side again." I chance a look at his face, met by the deep, sparkling blue eyes. I think I did right.

"I know... I think it's just take time for me to fully believe it, for it to fully sink in that I have the girl of my fantasy." him saying that causes me to blush hard and I'm glad the darkness of the cabin hides it. "I know that Danni is our daughter, that you never did anything with Gale. I believe that and... and ….. I... love... you." He forces out, though it's not really forced. I think it's more like the reason I could never say it because it's hard to love when everything you did was take or abandoned you. I lean up and give him a good, long, hard kiss. Breaking away to tell him.

"I love you too Peeta." the smile I get in return is breath-taking and I know that now, me and my daughter are with the person who loves us the most, who'll keep us safe. The man I love and hopefully one day will marry but it's to soon to be asking Peeta for that. I'll take it slow with him but at every turn I'll be there with him.

"Always." I repeat to him, like he did to me so long ago.

Before drifting off into sleep though one thought has me.

Peeta and I are playing a new kind of game and I won't be running from it, we'll win it so we can have the family I've dreamt of so many times before.

_**Someone's POV.**_

Walking through the door of the hospital, into the room where the patient lays. I look him over, the wounds already, with the help and medicine I've provided are starting to fade.

"Mr Hawthorne, I believe we can help each other in gaining what we want." He looks at me before speaking.

"Katniss, I want Katniss. I want baker boy dead, his mutt child too."

"Well if you agree to the terms we spoke of then, it'll be a start in the direction heading to that outcome." I tell him, smiling back at him as I watch him sign the papers.

"Good very good Mr Hawthorne."

"One more thing. I want to do it, to end his life."

"Deal" I tell him and the evil smile that covers his face pleases me.

"Thank you... Madame President." I nod to him, walking back out and boarding my hover craft back to the capitol. On board I stare at Peeta, Katniss and their child. Smirking to myself.

"Ooh Mr Mellark, you've no idea what I've planned for you." watching them fall to sleep I know that in the end he'll die and I'll have everything.

_**A/N: so that is the end of part 2 and Katniss and Peeta are... back together. Their relationship is still rocky but it'll get better. I hope explaining Katniss choice was good enough for you, to show how Gale used her biggest fear (Causing the death of everyone she cared about) to make her run. I know Katniss was a bit OOC in this chapter but remember the years and having a baby have changed her. She's less afraid of what her feelings mean, still has trouble with anger and getting them out but it wouldn't be Katniss if she didn't. Though one thing I tried to get over, that the books do I s that while Peeta my have a natural silver tongue Katniss when she gets going is better at speaking than Peeta. So really I made it so she managed to say everything because she was frustrated. We also got to see Coin and her manipulative ways, her plan will be revealed in the coming chapters. Also her and Peeta's relationship, if you can call it that will be talked about and why Haymitch and him know she worse that Snow.**_

_**Next Chapter is one I'm looking forward to... and hopefully you guys as well because we'll meet the other victors. Finnick, Annie, their son, Johanna. Which will be goo because Katniss still knows that Peeta drunkenly kissed her. I really enjoyed writing that scene and the part after it. It's almost done and hopefully should take to long to post.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**R&R please :)**_

_**Flourgirl21. **_


	8. Victors meeting

**A/N; so this is where the M rating comes in. it's my first time writing smut but hopefully I'll get it right. Any help would be gratefully accepted. Thanks, enjoy and R&R please.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Victors meeting. **

**Katniss POV- district 4.**

"Yours... mmmh god Peeta... yours." I blabbed out between moans and Peeta continues to thrust into me, the small pain like the first time quickly replaced by the immense pleasure building throughout my body, my legs curl around his waist letting Peeta thrust deeper and harder the pleasure almost too much as I t builds up and up ready to burst.

"Peeta... ha... I'm... mmmh... I'm..." his thrust are becoming more erratic and I know he's almost there too.

"Not yet Katniss... mmmh not. Yet." Groaning as her firmly squeezes my breast with his hand, biting on that sweet spot just above my collarbone. I cry out in pure pleasure as he lifts my legs higher, thrusting into me almost painfully as the pressure finally explodes, my orgasm rocking through me and all I see are stars, hearing myself scream as I feel Peeta tense up, thrusting a few more times before spilling into me. Both collapsing onto the blanket, Peeta letting my legs fall and my toes curl through the warm sand, my fingers ghosting up his back coming to rest on his shoulder and neck. Peeta lays his head on my chest, both panting and breathing heavily, I'll be the first to admit that when Peeta started this I wasn't excited about the prospect of being caught on the beach, especially by Finnick. Yet when Peeta told me that this part of the beach was for victors and families only and that ours, Finnick and Annie too would be in town for most of the afternoon I jump him. Just like the last times since we started when we got to four and it's becoming frequently impossible for me to keep my hands, and his off each other being scolded by Haymitch and my mother, though the smirk I get from both of them causes me to blush the deepest red ever. Slowly our breathing becomes normal again, Peeta rolling of me and pulling me into his chest, wrapping an arm around me as I start to draw lazy circle on his arm, content to lay here on the warm sandy blanket, sated and in bliss as we both drift off into a restful sleep.

My mind wonders, thinking over the last two weeks since arriving in district four, meeting Finnick, Annie and their son. To say the first meal we had that night was tense is an understatement. First Finnick and Annie were taken by surprise to see Peeta with me and Danni, them at first not believing or being sceptical about it. We or Peeta explained a lot of it to them, they silently listen before showing us to our room. They just said they needed time to think everything through, breakfast the next day me and Danni were met with smiles and hugs all around. Though one comment did catch my ear, during a moment Finnick thought I couldn't hear.

**Flashback- breakfast morning.**

I listened as Finnick quietly took Peeta to the side, something had been bother Finnick all morning the look in his eye was all I needed to know this.

"_Peeta, I got a call from Jo... 2 weeks, you'd better prepare Katniss. I'm sure that meeting won't go smoothly."_Finnick tells Peeta in hushed whispers, I'm left dumbfounded but quickly remember Haymitch telling me. Johanna Manson, district seven victor, kiss and almost had Peeta before he stopped it. He was drunk. He saved her. I was so caught up in thinking about it I didn't see nor feel Peeta take me in his arms and lead me into the living-room.

"I'm guessing you heard Finn?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I snappishly reply, a new feeling. Jealously perhaps.

"Katniss nothing happened-"  
"You kissed her Peeta, almost went-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine, the first real kiss we've shared since I came back. I feel the hunger that built-in me the first night I gave myself to him. I want him, the kiss becoming heated very, very quickly Peeta pushing me up against the door, biting his way along my jaw, down my neck, sucking on the sin there before pulling away. Shit left me nearly begging for more and squirming, though Peeta wasn't any better off.

"I kissed her when I was drunk, at a really bad time in my life Katniss but I swear to you nothing happened or would have happened. Ever." He kisses me again, leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you Katniss, only you. Always remember." I nod shyly.

"Always." I repeat. "I love you to Peeta and I'm done running, never again. I'll stay with you forever. I promise." he nodded, though behind his bright blue eye's I could see some doubt and I knew that with time I would replace that with the promise I made him. To stay.

"Do I have anything to worry about... with Johanna?" I ask.

"She a full one, brash, harsh, says what she's thinking but protects those she cares about fiercely." he mulls something over. "Kind of like you... just... a little more colourful." he says with a smirk. I nod, kissing him again though he doesn't allow it to escalate until later that night. Slipping us both out of the bed, Danni sleeping with my sister I knew Peeta had been planning this. He led me outside to another house, the rest in victors village where empty. The capitol didn't burn the district like twelve. Needless to say that night, going sometimes slow when we memorized every part of each other, finding the thing that sent us wild and into oblivion. Other times pure lust over took us, going hard and fast reaching climaxes over and over before we finally collapsed amongst the tangled sheets and limbs, the early morning sun rising. We both slept only a few hours till we had to head back for morning breakfast, walking into the kitchen all eye's where on us and they all knew what we'd done. It earned me smirks from Haymitch and Finnick, who slapped Peeta on the back. Smiles from Annie and my mother. Prim who was holding Danni smirked at me and smiled, she knew and would probably get me later, same with mum and Annie. They did my mother and Annie offering protection methods for preventing another pregnancy.

**End of flashback.**

"Katniss... Katniss, come on baby. Wake up." Peeta's voice pulling me out of my dreams and back to him, my head on his chest, the blanket laying over us. Both still naked.

"mmmh... hi" I giggle out to him, pulling myself up his chest to kiss him Peeta breaking first, earning a pout and scowl from me.

"ha... come on, we'd better be getting back before they give us more trouble for being away for so long." only then noticing the sun setting on the horizon, burning the sea with its colours.

"No doubts." I ask him as we both slip on our clothes.

"Nope, no doubts." he tells me. A new game we play together, sometimes when he wakens the nightmares have clouded his mind and he has terrifying thoughts that I've gone, that I took Danni and ran again or that everything he's been living has been the worst best dream but every night I'm there, by his side, holding him as he clings to me whispering his words back to him. I'm here, it's not real and the most important on. Always.

As we pack everything up, heading back up the path to Finn's house and we see Finn and the rest standing on the back deck they built but someone else is there, someone I have only see rarely but know who it is. Johanna Manson and she's holding Danni. Peeta's face lights up, just a bit not like when he sees me or Danni but he is happy to see her. Johanna hands our daughter back to Prim and takes off running toward us.

"Peeta!" she yells, throwing herself into his arms and I can't help the feeling of jealously that rises in me. "It's good to see you bread-stick." he hugs her back and the jealously gets ever more.

"You too Jo."

"Sooo... this is the girl on fire."  
"Katni-" I start but get cut off by her.

"Brainless."  
"What?" I ask confused.

"That's your name, brainless because you clearly haven't got a single brain cell." she say smugly, raising an eyebrow clearly wanting to gain a reaction. I'm about to do just that but a voice cuts out between the three of us.  
"Da- Daddy!" looking and seeing Danni running, well walking fast while looking at her legs, her tongue pressed between her lips concentrating hard on getting her little legs to Peeta. The argument forgot about for now as we watch Peeta step between us and catch his daughter, the smile over taking his face and her just confirms what I've already said.

"She's a daddy's girl, just like I was." I speak out to no one in particular.

"yeah and he's been happier in these few seconds than ever before." Johanna replies back to me. "Come on, we need to talk." the tone of voice is final and I slip away from Peeta.

"Katniss?"

"Don't worry dough-boy she'll be fine." I nod to Peeta and walk with Johanna to the edge of the house, Peeta and the rest still visible.

"They told me, your sister and mother. Finn and Annie backed them up." Johanna starts. "I'm sorry, doesn't happen often so savour it but we still need to talk." I nod, Peeta having told me about her attitude. "Listen to me Katniss, I love Peeta but not like you. He's like my younger brother and he saved me. I know you had a relationship like that with this Shale kid or something."

"Gale." I tell her. "And yes it was like that but I never saw him as anything other than a brother, he couldn't except that. I love Peeta and only him."

"Save the mushy shit, all I need to know is that you won't be running away again, I'll do anything to protect him." she huffs out a breath. "That saying keep the fucking jealousy look off your face, you don't get that right any-more, not after leaving him with another guy. We kissed once and he blocked me because even the memory of you was enough to keep him faithful. So... you make him the happiest man alive, you squash all those insecurities he has and you never break him or I'll firmly plant my axe in your chest and watch you slowly bleed to death." her speech leaves me speechless, I knew they where close but from the way Johanna speaks about Peeta, the way she threatened for him I know she'll do anything to protect him and part of me thanks her for that, to know that there someone as deadly as her protecting him it's oddly comforting. Then my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Johanna what happened after the quell?" she snaps her head back to me, then looking to Peeta.

"What do you know?" she asks.

"That he fell, they collapsed the arena and he got you to safety."  
"Yeah... he saved me and... and he fell." she paces around for a minute and I know she's having a hard time with remembering that time.

"They tortured him, played it over and over. Broadcasting it to thirteen every hour and it broke us, all the victors and every part of the rebellion. It almost failed, no one could bear to watch the things they did to him, the beatings, the cuts, the electrocution, the tracker venom. No one could stand the screams, his screams and I broke. We all agreed going into that arena that Peeta was the one to come out, the one to be rescued above all others and him and his good damn good nature saved us instead." she lets out a shaky breath. "Sorry brainless but you want any-more ask Peeta, I lived through that hell once I don't need to go through it again but take my advice never watch it because that broke a lot of us." I nod.

"Johanna, thanks." she nods at me.

"Lets get back, I want to hold that cute kid. You did good and I said it before Peeta's happier than ever before. Keep it that way." I laugh and we both walk back to the group, Peeta giving me a worrying look but I smile back and mouth to him _"it's fine." _and it is, surrounded by these people, who've quickly become my friends, my family I realise I'm at home right here. In Peeta's arms with our daughter between us.

**Peeta's POV.**

Something isn't right, it's a strange feeling I've had before waking up in the capitol during the final push to rid the world of Snow. Just before we were ambushed and I've got that feeling again. I get up, Katniss rousing slightly behind me.

"Peeta?" she questions sleepily.

"Shhh, just going for some water."

"mmh." she mumbles before quickly falling to sleep, pulling Danni closer who worked her way into our room earlier. I sigh, checking the other rooms of the house. The houses in four are large, nearly twice the size of the ones back in twelve. Checking all the rooms, no sounds coming from any I quickly assume it's just a feeling from getting up during the middle of the night and make my way down stairs to get a glass of water. That's when it happens.

I'm roughly shoved against the wall, three men dressed in black all knifes and handguns in hand and I snap and on autopilot make my move. Moving to the first person thumping him in the throat and taking the knife, the other two quick to react as they shoot their member in the back which I use for cover. They stop, one of the bullets having passed into my side, dropping the hold of the body I throw the knife, embedding itself into the chest of the second and he lets a blood curdling scream loose. The third loading his gun again but to late as I take his legs out from under him, both wrestling for the gun, a couple of shots firing off as we roll. Finale I'm able to get him into a hold and a few seconds later feel his neck snap. Everyone is up by then, running downstairs I'm leaning against the wall, blood slowly seeping from the two gunshot wounds I now sport on my left side.

"Peeta!" Katniss voice rings out through the house. "MUM! he's been shot!" both Finn and Haymitch help me up and into the kitchen, Katniss following Lillian as she gathers things from where Finnick points them out. Katniss has tears running down her face but is keeping it together.

"Danni." I choke out between my wheezing breaths.

"It's fine, she's upstairs with Johanna, prim and Annie." Katniss tell me as Lillian works on my side, both wounds are a through and through and it appear as though there's not much damage she begins to wrap them up. Haymitch and Finn come back into the room.

"We're leaving, tonight, right now."

"Haymitch, stop. Who where they?" I ask, everyone wanting to know, Finn turns and heads up stairs.

"My guess Coin. I didn't want to ruin anything but Gale has been out for one and a half weeks, the coma a ruse. A friend at the hospital told me that Coin visited him and things were said. Seems Coins clued in to just how much of a threat you both are."  
"But we didn't do anything!" Katniss yells.

"No not yet but you and I both know Peeta, she'll always see you as a threat and with Katniss back people will remember the girl on fire and both of you together are enough of a force to bring her down." he looks straight at me. "She always wanted Snows power but without the games that power was diminished greatly, so the best why to get that power back?" he asks, Katniss answering for me.

"Bring back the games."

"And the biggest threat to her plans? Her biggest resistance to them coming back? The only two people who've successfully brought a nation together?"  
"Us." I answer. "The victors."  
"More specific you and Katniss and she'll do anything to get rid of that threat." he sighs heavily. "And here I told you not to start a war."  
"Sorry old man." Haymitch grunts back at me, Finn and the rest coming downstairs, bags packed. Danni is crying, Finn and Annie's son to both gripping their mother's neck.

"Where to Haymitch."

"Eight, Paylor will be able to help us." I nod remembering Paylor for the rebellion, she was strong and a good person never getting along with Coin. She always said something was off with her act, guess she was always right.

It takes us four days to reach eight, instantly being picked up, blindfolded and led to a truck. When they remove them, the light hurting our eye's there sitting in-front of us is Paylor.

"Welcome to the resistance, phoenix, Mockingjay. Now we can start making things right, get this country heading in the right direction." Paylor says, standing and leading us out into a very large warehouse, hundreds of people moving around, armoured trucks, tanks, hovercraft, weapon crates all being moved around.

"It started the night they attacked you all in four, the other victors where hit as well-"  
"Who made it." I ask.

"Beetee." I'm expecting more but thats all the names she speaks. "he was here, the rest were killed in the same way they tried with you, in their sleep." I realise that we're know the only remaining victors Coin was cleaning house, she was going for the power she wanted and taking everything out that stood in her way.

I reach for Katniss hand, she grasps it tightly.

"Together Peeta, we'll face this together." I nod, believing her as I look at the screens in-front of us, the other victors house's up in flames.

I'll kill Coin for this.

**Overall POV.**

Wiping the muzzle off with a scrap of cloth, Gale throws it at the dead body laying at his feet. The plan was for them to take them alive but they fucked that up and they got away. Needless to say the operation commanders for that part weren't talking any-more. He doesn't accept failure, especially when they fuck up on getting him what he wants. Gale stops answering the beeping sound on his wrist.  
"Mr Hawthorne, I'm hoping for good news." coin voice rings out in the early dawn, the fire crackling behind him.

"All but four where successful, the baker and his mutt family got away." coin can be heard sighing deeply.

"Not what I was hoping for. The commanders."  
"Taken care off. Our next move."  
"Secure the districts. Strict punishments, no flogging or anything quite so simple, no. if they break my laws... execute them."

"Understood." Gale, prove his pint has the members of the district he's in rounded up to the square.

"The so-called phoenix is a traitor to your president. Anyone caught harbouring him or any other victor, without reporting it will be shot on the spot." And just as gale hoped, someone has to speak out.

"The phoenix would never betray the people, he fought for us. President Coin is the traitor!" he screams, other people agreeing but gale just want's this one man who did the speaking.

The unit men drag him up to Gale, who is silent through it all. He pulls his gun and with a blank face pulls the trigger spreading the man's head across the ground. People screaming as he does this, shooting another round into the air the people stop and look to him with fear in their eye's.

"Now... would anyone else like to question me?" he asks out into the crowd, silence. "Good, now return to your homes. A curfew is in effect, anyone caught violating this will be shot on site." with a wave of his hand the unit guards start to herd the crowd out of the square. Gale takes a look at the man on the ground before spitting on his corps and walking away.

Everything seen by the victors back in eight, all watching with hatred but none more than Katniss, the fire that burns in her eye's the Mockingjay was reborn at that moment.

**A/N; so thats the chapter. Hoped you like, from now the chapters my take a little while longer to post but they'll be longer and be about the war thats just started. Smut as well because it isn't an Everlark war story without smut;)**

**little preview for next chapter:- "Gale I swear to you... I'm going to drive my arrow into your skull with my own hands."**

**R&R please.**

**On a side note I was thinking about two new stories and though about seeing what you guys think, whether they seem good or not.**

**#1. at the end of the 74th games, Katniss died leaving Peeta alone to try to fuel the rebellion. Succeeding he and the other victors are thrown into the quell only to be met by someone from the grave. With the Mockingjay back, her feelings worked through Peeta stands by her side that is until a second on appears in the aftermath of twelve. Which one is the real Mockingjay and what is the intent for the clone but more importantly where does Peeta stand?**

**Big AU right from the start, changes a lot from the end of the 74th hunger games right up till the epilogue of Mockingjay, though my mind has thought of two ways this one could end both Everlark but one with a nasty twist. **

**#2. Betrayal, thats all Peeta Mellark knows when it comes to love. He loved his childhood friend and thought she felt the same but after a horrible discovery he leaves, moving away from 12 and what remains there. Now at 22 Peeta is an unknown but very wealthy baker and that person that broke him so many years ago just happens to be on vacation where he lives. Sparks fly as Peeta gets to re-know the girl who destroyed him and for Katniss this is her last chance at redemption, at finding her love and family.**

**Sort-a modern AU but still using Panem and the districts as the setting for the story. **

**Both stories would be Everlark, even #2 I don't like Gale (Just in case you didn't already get that) so nothing will ever happen between Katniss and Gale. Sorry I just don't see how people like him. He doesn't show any affection to Katniss all that time but someone else starts to and he acts like a manipulative shit. Also #1 and #2 will be a little OOC but with #2 gale and Katniss will never have anything sexual between them or in #1. (stories piss me off when they have Katniss jumping in bed with both) **

**So tell me what you think, if they're any good. At some point I will write both, just what ever you guys decide I'll devote most of my time to, other than this story.**

**Thanks and see you new chapter or start of new story. :) **

**3 Flourgirl 21. see you next time :)**


End file.
